<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles Of A Love Story by AKUMA_jpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087815">Drabbles Of A Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUMA_jpg/pseuds/AKUMA_jpg'>AKUMA_jpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, High School AU, SeulJoyYeri are all on the varisty soccer team, Seulrene are school rivals, Wendjoy are soft GFs, Wenrene are on the student council, Yeri's just trying to survive HS, angst/fluff/all that good stuff, enemies to lovers trope, other idols are side characters ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUMA_jpg/pseuds/AKUMA_jpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Seulgi and Bae Joohyun were known rivals at SM academy. The captain of the varsity soccer team and the student council president being at each other's throats was nothing new. But sometimes Joohyun's stares lasted a little too long, and Seulgi's obsession with getting on her nerves took new turns... </p><p>Seungwan approaching hotshot soccer player, Park Sooyoung, in the parking lot, she can't help but feel her opinion on high school relationships change. Not when Sooyoung's smile is so damn charming and her eyes were always on her... </p><p>Yerim is just trying to survive in the midst of all her unnie's relationship troubles. Being a junior amongst seniors, everyone please pray for Kim Yerim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Kim Taeyeon, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Falling in deep, so hard to breathe, it's only a matter of time"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really liked the idea or writing a somewhat contemporary hs AU bc that's all I seem to do these days. This story explores everyone's point of view from the third person.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For Seulgi, everything was perfect. She was dating a beautiful cheerleader, she was captain of the soccer team, had good grades, her parents that loved her, and she was one second away from scoring the winning goal of her first senior preseason game, what in her life could possibly spoil her mood?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bae Joohyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That little minx was busting her balls over some class cleaning she forgot to do. It was literally one day Seulgi slipped up, she was going to take Jisoo out to a movie and the next day she got a week’s worth of detention. Once her coach got a sniff of this, she made her run 5 laps around the field before every practice. Needless to say, Joohyun was not her favorite person at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time something like this happened between them. It’s been like this since middle school actually. The first time she saw Joohyun, she thought she was the prettiest girl in her class until she pinched her nose when she caught her staring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you staring at me, pabo? Do I look funny or something?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those were the first words Joohyun ever said to her, in the first grade. Believe it or not, Joohyun used to be her best friend, before they drifted apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun was still the prettiest person she knew, besides her girlfriend, of course. But she found it weird that upon every confession that girl got, she rejected them all. From the handsome Junmyeon from class 4 to the charming Jennie Kim from class 1, she never said yes to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’s got a stick so far up her butt she can’t see these beautiful people around her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of their past squabbles, she always found Joohyun up in the stands, watching all her games. Her porcelain face serene under the night lights, her cheeks all rosy from the crisp autumn air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting her head back in the game, she dribbles the ball down the field with precision and accuracy, not letting up. Her lungs needed more air and her legs desperately burn from her fast pace but once she sees an opening, she drives her kick through the ball, sending it flying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enemy team’s goalie had her head in the clouds, not expecting Seulgi to get to into the box that fast. The ball whizzes past her hands and hits the back to the net ceremoniously. Seulgi’s teammates behind her erupt into wild cheers once the buzzer rings, signaling the end of the second half. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KANG SEULGIIIIIIIII! YOU DAMNMED BASTARD, YOU DID IT!” Her long-legged left middle-fielder, Park Sooyoung, tackled her on the pitch. Now they were both drenched in sweat and covered in grass stains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! Good work unnie!” Their aggressive center back, Kim Yerim, pinched one of her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies!” Their coach called for them by the bench, most likely to go over the game and when their next practice would be. “Good work ladies, this is a strong start for preseason. Hopefully, we can keep this momentum throughout regionals! Enjoy the rest of your nights, we have practice on Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, coach Taeyeon.” Seulgi bids her farewell, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Kang,” She called after her, the other girls already heading to the locker rooms. “Stay out of trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, coach.” She griped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing more satisfying than peeling off your shinguards after a good game, her legs slick with sweat but now free from their confinements. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She shoves them into her locker and heads to the showers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started dating Jisoo near the beginning of her junior year. She had heard rumors that the heart lipped beauty had a crush on her and in every one of their interactions, Jisoo would let her eyes linger a little longer. But it still surprised her when Jisoo asked her out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were the perfect couple, all their friends got along, and they were even named “cutest couple” that year in the yearbook. Jisoo was perfect, she was funny, cute, and had a sparkling personality. But she was a bit hesitant to accept her confession, Seulgi had always felt like she was waiting for the right person and didn’t get that realization when Jisoo approached her after class that day. But she loved her girlfriend, coming out of locker rooms, freshly bathed, Jisoo engulfed her in a big bear hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ddeulgi! You won!” She peppered her cheeks with kisses, letting the last one hit her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, calm down chu. Hehe.” Her cheeks reddened from the sudden affection. They interlocked fingers, walking in the direction of her car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya Monday, unnie!” Sooyoung called after in the parking lot, she was taking Yerim home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!” She called after, before opening the passenger’s side door for Jisoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before getting into her side, she looks over the roof of her car. Joohyun was also walking to her’s. It was an expensive, black, sleek tesla. She was wearing her school uniform, a neatly pleated plaid skirt, and a large puffy winter jacket, her pale cheeks were squished against a Burberry scarf. She looked kind of… cute? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Bae Joohyun is many things, annoying, snarky, a pain in the ass, but she is not cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi plops down into her seat and starts her car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things between her and Seulgi were… complicated. To Seulgi, it seemed like Joohyun loathed her but to Joohyun, everything Seulgi did made her blush and she could only respond in something sassy or rude. It was a defense mechanism, Joohyun didn’t know anything else. Even after pretending she hates the human embodiment of a bear, Seulgi would still show her subtle kindness. Whether it was holding the door open for her when they were the last to enter class, or picking up the pen she dropped in class that rolled too far away from her to be able to pick up, Seulgi still showed her kind gestures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that’s what she loved about Seulgi. When she first met her, she thought she was the silliest bear on the planet. They way Seulgi would never leave her side in the 1st grade, Joohyun would sit in the grass and pick flowers during recess, and Seulgi would find bugs and put them in her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were an unlikely pair, Seulgi looked at Joohyun like she was the most perfect person on the planet and she just had to ruin things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In middle school, Joohyun’s parents got a divorce, it was ugly. Her mom and dad fought over riches and custody, tearing her heart into two. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just stay with the both of them. She lashed out, she took her anger out on Seulgi, pushing her away. Their once lively dynamic turned cold, she couldn’t keep Seulgi around. Someone so bright and cheerful was only making her sadder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay, Hyunnie! I’m sure they’ll get back together!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi soothed her, giving her a false sense of hope. It only got worse when they didn’t get back together and her dad moved away to Canada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You lied,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t want to scream at her parents, it would help no one. Her mom already cried herself to sleep every night. She wanted to take it out on Seulgi, even if she didn’t know better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They didn’t get back together, you lied to me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Seulgi grew apart, Joohyun was pushed to the side. She did this to herself, she watched Seulgi become a social butterfly and shine like the star she was. She was there for it all, she was there in freshman year when Seulgi scored the first goal of her junior varsity game, she was there when Seulgi made new friends on her team, and she was there when Jisoo asked her out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one knew any different, everyone who went to SM academy just thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, the class president and the captain of the soccer team are sworn enemies, what else is new?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because that’s how it’s always been. They didn’t know that Seulgi used to be Joohyun’s dearest friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun never wanted it to turn out this way, she wanted to be by Seulgi’s side, but she was too weak. Instead, she kept to herself. She only had like 3 friends, all of whom were on the student council with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh, Sunbaenim?” A sophomore secretary named Miyawaki Sakura pulled her back to her senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes?” She blinked, she was only half awake considering it was Monday and she spent the whole last night studying for her upcoming exams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, the school band wants to talk about reserving the auditorium for an impromptu concert for the winter festival.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I can handle that since I’m in orchestra.” Her vice president, Son Seungwan, jumps in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired already, unnie? It’s only lunchtime.” Her student council historian, Park Chaeyoung, teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just stayed up late, nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creaking sound of the door sliding open caught all of their attention, it was just Chanyeol, one of her advisors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joohyun-ah, some art club member is malding because you cut their funding.” He settles down in an office chair, kicking his feet up on the desk. “They want to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t Sehun in the art club?” Chaeyoung hints.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, and?” The small blush he was sporting was very obvious by now. “Just go down and talk to them, I don’t want to hear him complaining about worn brushes or something.” He crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” She sets aside her pile of paperwork and heads vaguely to where she thinks the art room is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She should’ve seen this coming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi’s in the art club along with a few others she recognizes. A first-year, Shin Yuna, a Junior, Son Chaeyoung, and Sehun all inhabited the space of the small club room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look who decided to show up.” Seulgi mocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Kang?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know why the school stopped supporting its only art club?” She looked offended that Joohyun called her by her family name as if they weren’t on a first-name basis. “We hold importance too, ya’ know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cut funding because there are only 4 members in your club, pabo.” She rolled her eyes. “What could you possibly need funding for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Where is our ‘supposed’ funding going to now?” She made air quotes with her fingers. Joohyun really wanted to pinch the bear’s full cheeks but restrained herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tea club.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tea club!?” She whined, slapping her forehead. “What the hell, Hyunnie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all these years, she still called her by that stupid nickname. Joohyun couldn’t help but blush, no one but Seulgi’s ever called her that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They have 5 times as many people in it and the principle and I agreed that they serve more on-campus appeal,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up about ‘on-campus appeal’. Don’t give me that shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Her deep anger resurfaced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just doing this to spite me, Hyunnie. You and I both know that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed, “As if I deem you important enough to personally fuck you over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air was thick and full of hostility, the art club members quietly shuffled out of the room, leaving her and Seulgi alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, don’t be stupid! That’s all you’ve ever done to me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still butt hurt about the cleaning incident, get over yourself.” Joohyun spat. She hated it when she and Seulgi fought, but it was all they seemed to be doing these days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I when you’re literally up my ass all the time! I can’t even live without you nagging me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you were more considerate, I wouldn’t be nagging!” Jesus, now it was a whole screaming match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, keep it! We don’t want it! Go spend our money on some fucking tea bags for all I care!” She stormed out of the room, leaving Joohyun alone in the stuffy work area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were canvases propped up all around, the tables splattered with years of paint stains. One-piece, in particular, caught her eye. Opened on one of the desks was a small leather-bound notebook, it was bookmarked on a page with a little sketch on it. It was a pencil portrait of a girl that looked a lot like her, the way the drawing was shaded and sketched looked like a picture, a picture of herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She already knew who drew it, the little initials “KSG” scribbled in the bottom left-hand corner told her. Why was she like this? In her head, she dreamed of being with Seulgi, but every time she opened her mouth, she only pushed her further and further away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She whispered, fingers brushing over the rough paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Could you begin our strange love?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Sooyoung accidentally drops one of her books in the parking lot and the lovely Son Seungwan picks it up for her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For Sooyoung, sports was always the only option for her. She wasn’t as well off as most of her friends, her parents were both working-class and tried hard to provide for her and her sisters. From a young age, she learned that if she wanted something, she’d have to work for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sports were her calling, being born with naturally long legs and an athletic figure many envied, soccer was her only way out. When she was younger, her parents couldn’t afford all those expensive dolls and dresses. Instead, Sooyoung found solace in playing soccer with the boys across the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back then she wasn’t as fast as she was now, always being scored on and no one ever passed the ball to her. Sooyoung hated being left out, every second of every day she felt like the black sheep. Like when girls in her kindergarten class would make fun of her because her clothes were a bit more worn, or when she didn’t have the newest barbie. Being cast aside made her feel so useless, which only fed the raging fire in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In middle school every morning before class, Sooyoung would wake up and run around her little apartment complex. Sprinting up stairs and racing down the hallways, until she came back home drenched in sweat. She trained like that for a whole year and it was starting to finally pay off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Near her second year, she was faster than all the boys. Light as a feather on her feet, everyone gawked at Park Sooyoung, the fastest girl in school. It was only a matter of time until the local soccer club asked her to play for them. The feeling was new to her, being wanted. The only pain was that she couldn’t actually afford to play with them, not until her long time coach, Kim Taeyeon, offered to pay for her fees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something so complicated as sports strategy and game sense came naturally to her, she flourished under pressure. When before the only things making her stand apart from the others were her compassion and speed, she now had the technique and experience to make up for that. Being the ace of her little club’s team, she carried them to a regional victory and ultimately being granted a scholarship to play for Taeyeon’s high school team at the very prestigious SM academy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it wasn’t for soccer, she wouldn’t be playing for one of Korea’s best high school girl’s teams. If it wasn’t for soccer, she would’ve never gained confidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! Doongdoongie, get your head outta your ass and pass me the damn ball!” Ah yes, the lovely Kim Yerim was now talking to her. She was mindlessly scrolling through her phone when the ball stopped at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m busy, pabo-ya! Get it yourself!” She didn’t have time for the defender’s antics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone circle up!” The team captain, Kang Seulgi, called for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aish.” She punted the ball dangerously close to Yerim’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arg! Watch it Park!” Yerim yelled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a baby, it barely hit you.” Sooyoung smiled mischievously, slinging an arm around the shorter’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With a kick like that, I don’t blame you for wanting to knock Sooyoung’s lights out. She nearly nailed you in the head.” Seulgi chipped in, hands on her hips. “But it’s not like you’ve got anything in there anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you too, unnie.” Yerim griped. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” She whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” she waved her hands dismissively as the rest of their teammates gathered, waiting for the start of practice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung met Seulgi during freshman tryouts, she remembers being so tense with the older varsity girls watching them do setups that she didn’t notice the goofy smiling bear beside her at first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi greeted her with a huge smile and an opened hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, I’m Kang Seulgi! I’m a freshman too, what position do you play? I play right forward!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, she almost had to squint from how bright this girl was, but she remembers feeling glad that she made a new friend on the team that was equally as jittery to tryout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Seulgi was completely different when she was on the field, going from a friendly cub to a speedy tiger within seconds. She remembers during their first scrimmage game how hard Seulgi was driving the ball into the back of the net. She felt bad for the goalie, Myoui Mina, who was only going to get a concussion if she tried to block the incoming missiles that bear was launching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung was a bit different. From an outsider’s perspective, she looked haughty and stuck up, like she was better than everyone else (which she was, mind you) but in reality, she was a meek and timid girl. Although sporting a rather confident appearance on the outside, she was only confident on the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her sophomore year, a fiery center back caught her attention. The youngest Kim Yerim made the varsity team freshman year, while in her freshman year she and Seulgi only got as far as Junior varsity, making varsity the next year. Kim Yerim was something different, her friendly and playful demeanor was not seen by the opposing team when she was slide tackling them like there was no tomorrow. She had to hand it to her, despite going against girls 3 times her size, Yerim always managed to stop the attacker from making it into the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They became a close-knit trio despite the small age gap, eating with each other at lunch. As expected, Yerim had many friends while she and Seulgi only had a few close ones. Sooyoung had only two close friends besides Yerim and Seulgi, her childhood ones Hayoung and Yerin. Seulgi, on the other hand, was friendly with everyone but didn’t really have buddies outside soccer or the little art club she was in but everyone went crazy for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the girl’s cute monolids or plush cheeks, or the fact that she was good at everything she did, but boys and girls confessed to her left and right. Sooyoung never really thought of herself to be relationship type until Seulgi and Jisoo started dating. Those two were so damn cute, it left her wanting a girlfriend of her own. Too bad no one was confessing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was pretty though, you better believe it. Her teammates didn’t call her sexy dynamite for nothing, but no one ever seemed to show much interest in her. Probably because everyone thought she was way out of their league, with her long legs coming out of her pleated uniform skirt, shirt unbuttoned at the top, and looks that could kill, everyone thought the only person suitable for Park Sooyoung was God herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was more upsetting was that she was now a junior and still had never kissed anyone, her frustration was taken out on the ball, as she practiced shots one Thursday afternoon on the school’s pitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna burn yourself out if you keep throwing shots like that, we have a game in a couple of days.” Seulgi was wiping herself off with a towel, getting ready to hit the showers herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a couple more,” her tongue peeked out of her teeth a bit in concentration, landing another perfect goal in the upper right corner of the post. Launching the last ball into the net, “There, I’m done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft bustle of her teammates freshening up in the locker room distracted her from zipping her backpack up before she left, not realizing one of her books falling out during the walk to her car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, excuse me?” Someone tapped her on the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Turning around to be met with the sight of a short, cute girl. She had short chestnut brown hair that barely touched her shoulders, she had pretty eyes and soft skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You dropped this.” She was holding out a copy of manga, ‘Your Lie In April’ to be exact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face turned as red as a tomato, no one but her closest friends knew that she read manga. Not that it was anything to be ashamed of, but she was embarrassed that a stranger found her copy laying on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-thank you.” She lowered her head in an attempt to hide her red face, which didn’t really work since she towered over the other girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, but you should probably close your backpack.” The girl pointed to her gaping zipper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, I’m such an idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mentally kicked herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got to be going. Good night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- uh, good night!” She called after the girl who was walking further into the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This, Park Sooyoung, is why you don’t have a girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wanted to bury herself deep into her blankets and forget that the whole situation ever happened. The whole drive home, her cheeks still burned, cringing at herself. She wouldn’t be beating herself up so much if that girl wasn’t so pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day only got worse. She didn’t hear her alarm and basically busted a lung trying to run to class. Normally, she would take it easy since it was senior year, but she literally slept through her first 2 classes and didn’t want coach Taeyeon to hear about this. She’d be running laps until the day she died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sprinting down the halls, chin pointed to the sky as her legs burned like the fiery depths of hell. A small body smacked right into her, sending her flying backward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She rubbed the back of her head, looking forward to reveal the culprit. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the same girl that picked up her book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Immediately shooting up to her feet and helping the girl pick up her books that were thrown everywhere in a panicked state since she was still running late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Son Seungwan.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She read on the front of one of the girl’s heavy notebooks, “I-I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention either.” Seungwan laughs. “Besides, what’s so important that’s got you running 50 miles an hour through the hallway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, I kinda slept through my alarm…” She scratched her head, albeit embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s 12,” the girl raises one of her eyebrows, stacking the last of her books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strand of brown hair fell in her face and Sooyoung had the strong urge to tuck it behind her ear for her. This girl was so tiny and cute, she was at a loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m kinda screwed.” She shrugged. “How ‘bout I help you carry your books? I already missed like 2 classes, what’s one more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know-” She looked apprehensive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let me make it up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Seungwan shot her a toothy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They set off down the hallway, together. Sooyoung felt like her whole body was shaking, like someone lit her on fire. What were the chances of running into this girl twice </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> literally? She truly had the weirdest luck, but she wasn’t complaining because she got to see her under some light this time, instead of the dim lighting of the school parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan was beautiful, her cute little button nose and plush cheeks made Sooyoung want to sweep her up into her arms. She was also pocket-sized, tiny, compared to Sooyoung’s height. Just from looking, she’d say she was about 5 ft tall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Son Seungwan?” She wanted to get to know her a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, that’s my name. Yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Park Sooyoung.” She was kind of surprised she didn’t know who she was. Not like Sooyoung was SM’s ‘it’ girl or anything but she was pretty popular, being one of the star players on the soccer team and all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, now I can stop calling you manga girl in my head.” She laughed heartily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s thinking about me? I’m in her head? Oh god Park Sooyoung, please don’t fuck this up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Manga girl!” She groaned, still embarrassed that she let one of her books fall out of her backpack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Personally, I really like ‘Your Lie In April’.” Seungwan’s whole essence was warm and calm, it made Sooyoung feel like she could tell her anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” She asked in disbelief. “No way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, but I liked the anime better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that makes sense. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a music story, how are you supposed to read the music?” She went on. “But the writing is still powerful, one of my favorite mangas.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never in her life did she imagine talking about manga to someone at school in broad daylight but here she was, walking with Son Seungwan and talking about Naoshi Arakawa’s great storytelling. They stopped walking at the foot of the student council door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in the student council?” Sooyoung asked, she just wanted to keep the conversation rolling even though it was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m the vice president.” She slid the door open with her foot, her hands were full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come I’ve never seen you around then?” Surely she would’ve seen the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vice president</span>
  </em>
  <span> walking around, giving a speech or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate public speaking, I let Joohyun handle all that.” Now that was a name Sooyoung was familiar with. She often spent hours listening to Seulgi bitch about their student president.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She thinks she’s soooooo cool, just because she had every student wrapped around her stupid little finger.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi would run her hands frustratedly through her hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What they don’t know is that she’s really a conniving bitch who’s only purpose is to make my life a living hell!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t really understand what Seulgi was getting at. When she walked into the room she was greeted with the perfect face of Bae Joohyun looking back at her, only confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” The alleged she-devil asked Seungwan, who was setting her stuff down on a nearby desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Park Sooyoung, a friend. She was just helping me carry some stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sooyoung felt her soul leave her body, she felt the adrenaline course through her veins, like she could run the whole length of the city just from that little statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooyoung? Aren’t you a friend of Seulgi’s, too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was a name Seungwan was familiar with. Much like how Seulgi complained about Joohyun, Joohyun complained about her. She remembers hours upon hours sitting in their office, trying to catch up on some homework.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That idiot thinks she owns this school.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joohyun would’ve scoffed, but she didn’t want to waste her breath on Kang Seulgi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what? I caught her making out with Kim Jisoo in Mr.Jung’s classroom! His classroom, Seungwan! That’s disgusting!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them knew exactly why the two hated each other, but they did. Sooyoung felt a bit uncomfortable, she didn’t want to be on the president’s personal kill list just because she was friends with her sworn enemy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh, I’ve gotta get to class,” She smiled awkwardly to the school VP, probably sweating bullets. “See you later, Seungwan!” She full-on ran out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later?” Joohyun gave Seungwan a mischievous smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” She tried to cover her red face with her notebook but it was too late, Joohyun already burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan didn’t know how this could keep happening. Honestly, she couldn’t explain it. Sooyoung was crouching in an aisle of the book store. She was browsing the manga section, wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans, paired together with a long overcoat to fight the autumn breeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooyoung?” She called out for the crouched mid-fielder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl in question shot up to her feet and whipped her head around, “Ah! Seungwan-ah!” She wore an eye smile that pierced straight through her heart. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just picking up a present for my friend’s birthday.” She held up a copy of some new switch game about animals… crossing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall soccer player snatched a copy of “Bloom Into You” on the bottom-most shelf and smiled, “Ooooo, for who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Myoui Mina.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s on my team! Still haven’t picked anything out for her though, mind helping me?” Of course Seungwan was going to say yes, whether she had somewhere to be or not, she was a hopeless gay through and through. “I have no idea what she wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Mina said something about a Gundam she wanted.” She pulled out her phone, checking the list Mina’s girlfriend, Momo, sent her. “Here,” she handed her her phone while her eyes scanned the store shelves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gundam?” Sooyoung looked lost. “What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like… a robot you… build? I myself don’t really know.” She laughed. They stopped at the toy section, boxes stacked with different Japanese robot models.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ! This one’s $200!” Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, well don’t buy her that one. Here,” she pointed a little further down. “There are smaller, cheaper models.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to spend my life savings on Myoui.” She sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was funny, Seungwan found herself giggling at the athlete’s commentary, “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve it, she worked pretty hard last season.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung turned to look at her, “You watch our games?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes, you guys are pretty good.” She stuffed one of her hands into her puffy jacket to keep it warm, man it was brisk in this department store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Myoui is the best goalie in all of SM, but damn! You didn’t know who I was!” Sooyoung sounded pretend offended. “I’m practically the main attraction!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! I know who you were, how could I not? You basically outrun everyone on the entire planet! I just didn’t know your name…” She returns a minor pout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooo, so the sexy mid-fielder #56 on SM’s varsity team caught your eye?” She jested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go that far.” She laughed and fake rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t take you for the type to be into sports.” Sooyoung changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t, Joohyun makes me go with her sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The prez? I always see her way up in the stands, I never knew why she was so hell-bent on coming to every game, even when it rains.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither, pretty sure it has something to do with plotting against your team captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seulgi? Same, Seul always goes to every school event, just to here Joohyun give her speeches. Those two are weird.” She finally made up her mind and grabbed some box that said ‘RG 1/144 Unicorn Gundam’. “Does this look good?” She showed her the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so, I don’t know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s fine, let’s go stand in line.” She lead them to the front of the store. “Wanna get some boba or somethin?” She waited for Seungwan to finish paying. “I heard there’s a pretty good cafe nearby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vice president blushed at Sooyoung’s ability to ask her so nonchalantly, she was so much more approachable than the hotshot varsity player she thought she was. Seungwan wasn’t too bad herself, Sooyoung found it easier to talk to her than the other airheads she went to high school with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like they were on a… date. Seungwan sitting in front of her, sipping on some fruity bubble tea she ordered. She was perfectly content on spending the whole day staring at her, but she didn’t want to blow her chance with the sweet student council member. Feeling a small buzz erupt from her pocket, she pulled out Seungwan’s phone. Oh, she forgot to give it back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot to give this back.” She slid the phone across the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot too.” Checking the screen, a message from her mom saying that they were having dinner with their relatives and they wanted her to bake something. “I’ve got to get going, this was fun.” She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait, Seungwan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get your number? I’d like to hang out again if that’s alright with you.” She smiled shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Park Sooyoung, #56 wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> number.” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! We’re friends, aren’t we? What’s wrong with wanting your number?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, pabo.” She handed her phone back to her and Sooyoung did the same, watching Seungwan leave the cramped cafe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wanted to slap herself. Sooyoung wanted to be a little bit more than friends with Son Seungwan, she wanted to be the reason behind her million-dollar smile, the reason Seungwan threw a fit of giggles, she wanted to be by her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time, Sooyoung, take your time. It’ll happen eventually.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or so she hoped, staring down at Seungwan’s contact on her phone screen. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm having a lot of fun writing this! Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to leave kudos. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "But I'll still hold out my hand"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe Joohyun isn't as bad as Seulgi makes her out to be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seulgi was picking at her food, not willing to shut up and let Yerim enjoy her lunch in peace, “And she has the audacity to take our club’s money! What the fuck, man! For some stupid tea club!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yerim tries not to roll her eyes so hard they get stuck, shoving another kimbap into her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t those two just get over it, I’m tired of hearing Seulgi bitch about Joohyun-unnie.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To be honest, Yerim was good friends with Joohyun but neither the president nor team captain knew that. There would be an uprising if they found out. What? Yerim couldn’t help it, she had lots of friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yerim-ah!” Her best friend Kim Doyeon was calling her, waving her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta go,” She hurriedly packed the remnants of her lunch, badly wanting to leave their table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her other friend, Lee Naeun was smiling at her, patiently waiting. Yerim’s two close friends were always together, people called them the three musketeers. They’d always been in the same classes, since freshman year. Doyeon being a tall goofy sick, Naeun was the oldest, levelheaded one, and Yerim, the class clown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you at practice, Yerimmie.” Seulgi sighed exasperated from her rant about Joohyun. She fell into conversation with the rest of the team she was eating with. “What’s up with her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She motioned over to Sooyoung, whose hands and eyes had been glued to her phone screen since yesterday. Ever since she and Seungwan exchanged numbers, they’ve been texting all the time. Sooyoung found out the way the VP texts is even cuter than how she looks (if that was even possible). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s texting some girl,” Their team’s center-mid, Kim Hyunjin, teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaa? A girl? Sooyoung-ah, who’s this?” Seulgi whines, only adding to her frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ddeulgi…” She feels thin arms snake around her shoulders. Jisoo leans down, embracing her from behind, whispering something in her ears that makes her go red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A- um, I’ve got to go,” She gets up as well, letting Jisoo drag her away by the hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, have fun you two.” Sooyoung finally looks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi found herself in this situation more times than she could count on her fingers. Jisoo was sitting on a school desk, legs straddling her standing figure and placing hot kisses down her neck. Her brain turned to mush when her girlfriend’s hands slipped under her shirt, fingers dragging along her toned abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisoo-ya,” She sighed, planting her hands on either side of the desk, leaning in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t make it to the game tonight,” Jisoo lets out, hotly in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Seulgi tried to pout, but Jisoo’s lips on her’s prevented that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already made plans.” She replied bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s our first qualifying game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know you guys are gonna win.” Her girlfriend laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax Seul, I’ll make it to the next one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” She gave up, falling back into her embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only moments like these distracted her from the terrible Bae Joohyun. She started dating Jisoo around junior year, the best decision she’s ever made. Her and Jisoo complimented each other so perfectly, but recently her girlfriend’s been getting… distant. Like the only time, they see each other is to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s because Seulgi’s busy trying to balance her classes and the varsity soccer season, or simply just because Jisoo’s lost interest in her. But the mere idea of them breaking things off seems a million miles away, with Jisoo moaning her name loudly in the empty classroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Seulgi finds herself alone more often than not. Unable to get that damned girl, Joohyun, out of her head. Thank god it’s not affecting her performance in sports, at least not yet, she was still leading her team strongly through the early season. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twirling her pencil in between her fingers, dozing off in class, that earlier excursion with Jisoo had mentally and physically drained her. So much that she didn’t even hear the teacher pair people up for a project, not until Joohyun slammed her textbooks down in the seat next to her, making her jump out of her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! Mind being a bit more subtle?” She shot at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my fault you weren’t paying attention so that I’d have to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the way</span>
  </em>
  <span> over here.” She enunciated with her words, condescendingly. “Do you want to write it, or me?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi just looks at her blankly, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you even listening to what Mr.Kim was saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a miracle your even in AP physics,” Joohyun mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t really have it in her to argue with Joohyun today, she had a game later so she needed to reserve her energy. Grumpily opening her textbook and starting on the problems assigned. The bell finally rang, after 75 mind-numbing minutes spent with Joohyun trying to explain problems she didn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing her things and blindly shoving them back into her backpack, eager to get away from the student president. But once she saw the swarm of students doing the exact same thing she imagined herself doing, jamming the doorway, she sat back down and waited. Joohyun was taking her sweet time, carefully stacking her notes and books, neatly putting them away in her expensive little lavender backpack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t plan it, but they left the classroom at the same time, Joohyun following close behind. There was a little lift in the doorway, their school had high end sliding ones so there needed to be a divider to help it slide, Joohyun’s foot got caught in it, making her let out a little scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi fully turned towards her, in an attempt to catch her but she was too late. The shorter girl’s face planted in the middle of her chest and Seulgi’s arms that were supposed to catch her around the shoulders came in too late and unintentionally hugged the fallen girl closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although she would never admit this, Joohyun was really soft and squishy. Her arms fit perfectly around her and they were packed so close together, Seulgi could smell her hibiscus shampoo and feel her heartbeat against her chest. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they both, repulsed, pushed each other away. And before she could fit in an explanation, the student president ran down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, just great.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She left to go home and take a nap before her game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar nervous feeling in her stomach resided within her as she stood in the middle of the lit upfield, the soft murmurs between her teammate on their side of the field. Looking down at the ball in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys ready?” She called down the field, just to make sure no one was down tying their cleat. Seeing Yerim, Jihyo, Ryujin, and Wheein give her the middle finger in unison, it was the defensive line’s tradition to flip the captain off before every game (and of course Kim Yerim was the one to think of it).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina in the back gave her a thumbs up after the referee asked each goalie if they were ready to proceed as well, hands clad in her thick goalie gloves and her long blonde hair tied up. Once the whistle blew, Seulgi’s mind switched tracks, she passed it back to Hyunjin in center mid and she launched it left to Sooyoung who had already taken off downfield, trapping the ball with the inside of her left foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game was tense, it was dark and the only thing shining on them were the blinding stadium lights. They came out of the first half lucky, but one of the opposing sides forwards, Shin Jimin #13, steamrolled through Yerim and the ref didn’t call it. Thank god Mina was the best goddamn goalie around, she dived for the ball just in time to catch it in between her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Circle up ladies!” Taeyeon yelled for them once the referee called for half time. “Seulgi what’s happening? Why can’t you keep the ball up there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true, every time she’s gotten the ball to her feet, the aggressive forward loops back and shoves her away </span>
  <em>
    <span>cleanly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re playing all over the place, #13 keeps coming back to take over the defense line and I can’t breakthrough.” She said in between big gulps of her water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s playing predictably, she can’t be everywhere. Use the other forwards for godsakes, you have Jinsoul and Heejin up there to help you. Just connect your passes and play the field, we should be up by now.” Her coach said sternly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following the careful directions given to them by their coach, they played a lot better. They took more shots and had a lot more opportunities to score. The only thing holding them back was the other team’s damn fouls. They managed to put on in the back of the net and with 2 minutes left to spare, Seulgi driving the ball in so hard she almost lost her balance. Making the current score 1-0. This whole referee thing was getting on her nerves, it was obvious he favored the other team. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing she hated more than an unfair game, but her dad told her something when she was younger that stuck with her throughout her many years of playing soccer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just score so much that whatever shit calls the brain dead ref makes it doesn’t even begin to close the gap.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She used to cry when unfair refs cost them the game, now she only uses that frustration to fuel her and it always works.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear her teammates cheering for her in the back but she was only met with the sour face of Jimin. The angry forward was yelling at her defense line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your heads out of your asses! Do I have to do everything!?” #13 screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not very encouraging, cap.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi snickered to herself, she was prided on being a good leader to her girls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to shut the other team out for the remaining 2 minutes. Yerim was also as frustrated about the calls given, she decided to play back with twice the intensity Jimin was radiating. And once the ending whistle blew, the game was theirs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Proudly lining up to high-five the opposing team, as they do at the end of every game and exchange pleasantries, Jimin pulled something she couldn’t ignore. Muttering under her breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Some dud they have as their team captain.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took that one simple statement to make Seulgi snap. Normally, some butt hurt, half-assed statement like that wouldn’t do anything to her but after that unfair game, she couldn’t help but clap back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” She turned to the girl whose face seemed to be in a permanent scowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, some dud they have as their team captain.” Shin Jimin said louder for everyone to hear. Her teammates looked ashamed, like they just wanted to take their loss and leave, not wanting to start any drama. “Do your ears work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rich for someone who just lost, despite having the ref favor you.” Seulgi scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here you bitch,” she came closer to her and strongly poked her shoulder, pushing her back a bit. “I’d rather kill my self than play against your shit team ever again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit team?” She almost laughed. “You must be either blind, stupid, or both to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> team is shit. Have you seen yourself play? It’s embarrassing.” Seulgi wasn’t a mean person but let’s be honest, Jimin deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In retrospect, she should’ve seen this coming. Jimin’s firm fist knocking her right in the eye sent her flying backward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, now it over.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi thought, mind clouded with rage as she jumped to her feet and tackled Jimin back. Blindly punching her back, she cuts her knuckle on the other girl’s sharp tooth, eliciting a heavy rush of blood from her hand. Her leverage on Jimin only lasted a couple of seconds before she found herself being pulled to the ground and #13 on top of her instead, letting her fist hit her on the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to fight off the other girl’s incoming attacks, her teammates prying Jimin off her and holding her back by the arms. Adrenaline pumping thick through her veins, she gets to her feet and tries to get back at her but is stopped with her midfielders, Sooyoung and Soojin, holding her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Taeyeon tries to break it off. “Ladies knock it off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She started it!” Seulgi cried out, eye bruising a mix of red and purple, nose and knuckle both bleeding and cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’d do it a thousand times again!” Jimin screamed, her lip cut and jersey covered in grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other team had to practically drag Jimin away, shoving into the bus just so that she wouldn’t run back and try to fight her other teammates. Seulgi sat on the bench, drinking the remaining sips of her water, face feeling numb she didn’t even feel the gush of blood coming out of her nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wash up Kang,” Taeyeon said softly, looking down at the young girl’s hunched figure. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” She said lastly before walking away to go home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi went into the locker room only after all her teammates left, she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Still pissed off at that turn of events. Not paying much attention to her battle scars, she took a shower and got dressed, getting ready for the round of questions her parents were going to give her for her disheveled state. She bundled up in her oversized hoodie and jeans before bracing the fall cold, surprised to see Joohyun waiting for her outside of the locker room, tightly clutching her bag in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cold, go home.” Her voice trying not to sound too concerned for her old friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw what happened earlier,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was kind of hard to miss.” Seulgi laughed lightheartedly, she felt a bit better now, she didn’t know why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” In her small hands, Joohyun held out a hello kitty bandaid and an orange-flavored lollipop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, warming up to me, are we Hyunnie?” She teased the shorter girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” She blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the offerings Joohyun was holding out to her, “Thanks,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood beside each other in silence, awkwardly. That was the first exchange between them that wasn’t the beginning of a fight. Discreetly looking over to her to see the president fiddling with her fingers nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you-” They said at the same time, “Uhh, you go first.” Seulgi offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you played pretty well today.” She said shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did she just compliment me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi blinked a couple of times just to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. Her cheeks warmed up, Joohyun looked so cute with her big puffy jacket and fluffy scarf hugging her neck. Still to this day, Bae Joohyun was the most beautiful person she knew. Not only in appearance but the fact that Joohyun actually had a brain compared to the other airheads she knew, Joohyun was a very compassionate person, competitive too. Seulgi remembers when they were little and Joohyun would come over and they would play Mario Kart on her old Wii. Joohyun would get so upset when she lost and Seulgi kept losing on purpose just so that she would keep coming over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re really bad at video games, huh?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joohyun asked when they were both 6.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ehhh? Am I really that bad?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi tried to play it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only ended in both of them trying to let the other win, Joohyun didn’t want Seulgi to feel bad and Seulgi wanted Joohyun to keep coming over on playdates. Breaking out into a fit of laughter when both of them tied in the last place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things were simpler back then, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to get home, my parents are probably gonna kill me when they see my face.” She dug her car keys out of her pocket. “See ya, Bae.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Kang.” Joohyun turned to walk to her car as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still holding the small pink bandaid in her hand after she closed her car door, she slipped it into the back of her clear phone case. Driving home with thoughts of Bae Joohyun in her head, she forgot about her apparent dread and torn up face when she walked through her front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was the game, little bear?” Mr.Kang called her by her childhood nickname, his back turned to her as he was watching something on the tv.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT HAPPENED?” Her mom, Hyoyeon, screamed from the couch, she caught Seulgi trying to sneak up to her room. “KANG SEULGI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, it was going to be a long night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't forget to leave kudos, thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "I’m fine fine fine fine fine fine"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a late update, I’m caught up in school and my other fic. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Wan-ah,” Sooyoung leaned closer to the older girl. “How do I do this problem again?” Somehow she convinced the VP to “study” with her after school in the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The distinct smell of books and large tall mahogany bookcases sheltered the two girls from the rest of the world. The orange hue from the sun setting leaked through the long school windows that surrounded the book-filled room and painted itself across the chestnut wooden desks they were sitting at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… Let me see,” She looked over at her notebook. Studying or not, Sooyoung had to admit physics was kicking her ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And although not intended, they spent the bulk of their time </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> studying. Sooyoung felt proud every time Seungwan asked her a question since the VP always made it to the top of the exams list, compared to her scores which were a bit above average. But they finally finished the study guide and a couple of assignments, the orange tint was gone, replaced with the soft green of the lamps sitting at the end of each desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing her arms over her head, stretching her muscles, and groaning, “It like 7, should we call it a day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Seungwan started packing up her expensive-looking mechanical pencils. “We already finished everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung just sandwiched her papers in between whatever page her impossibly thick textbook was opened to and shoved it in her backpack, along with her one short and worn 2B pencil. After the two finished packing all their notes, they left the dark library only to enter the dim parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye, she was Seungwan shiver in her coat. And out of reflex, she slipped the heat pack her mom put in her pocket into the girl’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The VP looking at her with wide eyes in realization, frantically shaking her head, “No, no it’s okay, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shivering, Wan-ah.” She laughed, pushing the gifted heat pack back towards her, enjoying the view of a blushing Son Seungwan. “Do you have a ride?” She looked around the empty parking lot, the only car parked was hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, no. I was gonna take the bus.” She stood frozen next to Sooyoung’s tall figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take you home if you don’t mind.” The midfielder was playing with the straps of her backpack, nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s the least I could do. I mean you did help me a lot today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, okay,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked closely together, causing their hands to brush against each other and their shoulders bump a little. If you were to ask Sooyoung, she would’ve said it was simply just because it was cold and Seungwan was a worthy heat source. She wasn’t wrong, Seungwan was definitely a warm person by nature, physically and personality-wise, but deep down inside it was because Sooyoung may or may not have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush on the tiny nerd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her car was an old white 1993 Mercedes-Benz 190-class sports car. Sooyoung’s pride and joy, the exterior worn from its years of use on the road. Greatly contrasting Seulgi’s black 1993 Ford Mustang, the captain’s car was a different </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seulgi’s was brand spanking new and custom manufactured just for her. She remembers nearly passing out when Seulgi showed it to her, the Kangs had bought it for her on her 16th birthday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung on the other hand had to work grueling hours at some gross liquor shop to be able to afford her baby. Her vintage Mercedes was her prized possession and one that she paid for all by herself. But the thing about vintage cars was that they needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of upkeep and care. She remembers seeing her and Seulgi’s cars parked in Kang’s mansion’s driveway while Sooyoung busted her ass tuning it like she was Picasso painting a picture, to perfection, shining it’s ever glossy spoiler. The mere coincidence that she and Seulgi bonded over the years, talking about vintage cars and soccer was amazing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the passenger’s side door for the girl she was taking home seemed like second nature to her. There was something so domestic about it, it made the butterflies in Sooyoung’s stomach fluctuate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Seungwan said in a small voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung settled in her seat and buckled her seat belt and shifting the gear, “Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The VP shared her address, Sooyoung typing it into her phone GPS and setting it up in the stand stationed next to her steering wheel and driving out of the school premises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice car,” Seungwan said casually, eyes scanning the pristine interior and immaculate leather seats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It cost an arm and a leg,” Sooyoung carded her hand through her dark hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that filled the inside of her car wasn’t unwelcomed, it was comfortable and let them actually take in each other’s presence. Seungwan was a sweet girl, so sweet in fact that Sooyoung spent most of her time in class either staring or thinking about her. Normally, if Sooyoung got even a whiff of liking someone, she’d deny it but with Seungwan, it didn’t make her feel uneasy, whenever she thought about her it made her feel so unbelievably warm inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached her house, it was nice and big, the architecture was very modern and refreshing. It had an abstract slanting roof and an intimidating barrier surrounding it. Surely Seungwan’s parents were well off, so why was this girl going to take the bus home? Unlike the rest of the stuck up rich snobs that went to SM academy, Seungwan didn’t flaunt her wealth. She didn’t like buying things that were too expensive or over the top (save for that one time she accidentally bought a $500 guitar), she was always conscientious about how she spent her allowance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking me home,” She bowed her head slightly, gathering her bag, and unbuckling her seat belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping me, earlier today.” Sooyoung replied in a shy tone, she watched as the girl punched in a code into her font gate and closed it behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Park Sooyoung, you’ve got it bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She groaned, starting her car up again and getting back on the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Man, she felt really out of her element right now. Sooyoung was surrounded by drunken classmates who looked like they never learned how to dance properly. It was Jennie Kim’s 17th birthday and the girl felt it was only right to throw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> party at her mansion when her parents were away and invite half the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mid-fielder was standing idly in a large crowd, red cup in hand, and feeling out of place. Sooyoung was considered a popular person but had only a few close friends. Her two best ones, Yerin and Hayoung, weren’t invited since they didn’t go to SM, her teammates were scattered all over the house, each getting equally shitfaced, and she hadn’t seen Seulgi since she pulled up in her muscle car with Jisoo on her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> highschool parties, they weren’t fun unless you were blackout drunk and she had places to be the next day and didn’t feel like harboring a horrible hangover. So she stayed sipping on her coke, trying her best not to interact with the stoner kids who kept offering her a hit of whatever they were smoking in Jennie’s backyard. She just wanted to be at home, laying her bed or watching a movie with her little sisters, not at some rager watching Lee Haechan, some dude in her Korean literature class, drain a keg stand with his mouth. She didn’t expect to see Seungwan show up anytime soon, Jennie didn’t mess with the student council kids, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re just a bunch of stuck up virgins.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sooyoung remembered hearing her say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, Seulgi didn’t want to be at this party either. She and Jisoo got into a big fight the day after her game. As if a firm scolding from her mom wasn’t enough, Jisoo exploded on her for being so reckless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, what did you want me to do? Let her hit me? I don’t understand why you’re so mad. Soo-ya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They fought on their morning drive to school, Seulgi having just picked her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at your fucking face, Seul! God! Why can’t you think with your head for once?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like you would’ve noticed anyway. Seems like all you want from me is to fuck and for me to drive you around!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t understand why her girlfriend was so upset when she was the one who should’ve been mad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously Soo, it’s like you don’t even care anymore.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them had brought up the fight after they parted ways to go to separate classes, the both of them just pretending like it didn’t happen when Seulgi picked her up to take her to Jennie’s party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was surrounded by people she didn’t know, looking like a lost puppy, until she saw Sooyoung, of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooyoung-ah!” She called the younger girl over, who looked to be spacing out. “Do you know where Jisoo is?” Seulgi had lost her like 20 minutes ago when she said she was going to the bathroom. She was scared she was going to drink too much like the last time they went to one of Jennie’s parties where she ended up having to jump into the pool after her just to get her home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Sooyoung moved closer to hear what she was saying, the music was way too loud to hear her unnie’s question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Jisoo? Like anywhere? I can’t find her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I haven’t seen her either.” The younger girl half yelled over the horrible rap music that was blasting. “I thought she was with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t know where she went.” The bear frowned. “Thanks, though. I’ll keep looking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entailing Seulgi to wade through the thick crowd, calling out her girlfriend’s name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is she? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wasn’t downstairs or in the backyard, and nowhere near all the other cheerleaders, so she continued her search upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ, how many goddamn rooms are there?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She walked down the long empty hallway, opening at least 6 empty bedroom doors before making it to the last one. She could tell the last room was Jennie’s, there was an elementary school picture of her taped to the middle off the door. Cautiously knocking a few times, she waits, not wanting to barge in the girl’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No answer. She knocks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi waits a few seconds, her ears pick up a distinct sound coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like things being knocked over. Curious, she presses her ear on the wooden entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh, Jennie.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was that… moaning? Listen, she had no qualms against girls hooking up, she herself was sexually active so she was in no place to judge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But just as she was about to lean away and continue to look for her girlfriend, she hears what sounds a lot like Jennie Kim moan a name she was all too familiar with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmm, Jisoo-ya, you’re so pretty. All for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me? What the fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She blinks a few times. There’s no way… her and Jisoo? No. It can’t be… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi thinks she’s delusional, crazy even, for suggesting Jisoo would cheat on her. But then she heard it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a moment of rage, she opens the door. Only to find said girlfriend straddling the resident playgirl Jennie Kim. Her face felt hot, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisoo, what the fuck?” Her hands balled up into fists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could she?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her girlfriend, her love, Kim Jisoo, was cheating on her and she drove her here!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-seulgi, I can explain.” Jisoo stood up, Jennie jumped off of her once Seulgi busted in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain what!” Oh, she was mad. “Are you serious? Is this why you’re so distant? Because you’re fucking Jennie Kim?” She walked forward a bit, only to have Jisoo get up and get into a defensive stance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seulgi, calm down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was yelling, and she had every right too. Catching your girlfriend in the act is quite the sight to see, especially since they had unresolved issues they still needed to sort out. But Seulgi was in no right mind to listen to her half-assed excuses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennie looked scared shitless, she was standing stick straight and staring at Seulgi with frightened eyes. Who wouldn’t be scared of Seulgi right now? She had bruises all over her face and was seething. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to move closer to the two, but Jisoo’s hand on her chest stopped her, “Seulgi, don’t.” She warned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t what?” She gritted through her clenched jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do something stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s rich coming from someone who’s cheating on me.” She pushed Jisoo’s hand away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Her girlfriend’s (well, most likely ex by now) tone was serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is such bullshit!” Seulgi yelled, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Practically running to her car and ripping the door open, she very angrily drove home. Slamming the door closed after she parked, she made her way up to her residence. The final door she slammed was the one to her house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She remembered that she wasn’t supposed to be out, Seulgi had climbed out her window just to go to that rancid party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kang Seulgi!” She heard her mom’s furious yell from upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And thus the vicious cycle continued, she groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I catch a break?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally know nothing about cars so I had to spend like 30 minutes researching Sooyoung and Seulgi’s models. In my opinion, I think the cars suit their respective personalities in this story. Thank you for reading!</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a> <br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Sometimes your feelings are bitter"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for waiting! I wrote this chapter when I had bad writer's block for my other series and it's just been sitting in my drive until I finally decided to edit it today. Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seulgi looked like she came from hell and back, with her eyes bloodshot and face bruised. It concerned Sooyoung when she fell asleep in Korean Literature, her favorite class. Of course, she knew what happened to her and Jisoo, half the school knew what went down at Jennie’s. The school player stealing the soccer captain’s girlfriend was pretty interesting and contributed to the general love and hunger for school drama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good, Seul?” The girl had her head buried into her arms, trying to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhhhh.” She gave her a muffled reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving up and going to her seat, Sooyoung wore a frown. She hated seeing her best friend sad, Seulgi rarely ever got down and it killed her to see the once radiant soccer player look so defeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s sulking over the breakup, huh?” Seungwan slid into the seat next to her, this was the only class they had together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard?” She started unpacking her bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone’s talking about it. Is she okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess she’ll get over it.” Sooyoung rested her chin in her hand, pouting at her friend’s misfortune. “Like half the school wants to date her so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you two get so close?” If it wasn’t the one and only Bae Joohyun, standing at the foot of their conjoined desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaa, unnie. You needed those notes still, right?” Seungwan was quick to change the subject, her face turning a nice shade of red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The young president eyed Seungwan’s new friend carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She better not be anything like that dumb bear,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she concluded, taking the borrowed notes and returning to her seat, next to said bear. “What’s your problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, Hyun. I’m too tired to deal with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re drooling all over the desk,” She bit back, almost mechanically. “It’s gonna dampen my work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Seulgi groaned in distaste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly surprised that the soccer player didn’t clap back, let alone try to get a word of her own in. Why was this dumb bear so depressed? The dynamic between them was well understood by now, Joohyun would drag on her and Seulgi would argue back. But now it was like she was talking to a solid brick wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Class went on as it would normally but Joohyun felt something was off. Seulgi hadn’t said anything to her the whole time, no asking what they were doing, no questions on the work handed out, she just kept her head down and stayed quiet. Either way, she had no trouble getting out of her seat and heading to the student council room to rip the art club a new one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Wan-ah.” Joohyun hovers over the vice president’s desk. She was reading a manga, something titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your Lie In April’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” She bookmarked her page before turning her attention to the president. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you drop this off at the art club room before you go to lunch?” She slipped her a folded paper, not the slightest bit empathetic of what she was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha reading?” Sooyoung nearly gave Seungwan a heart attack, leaning against her locker as the vice president’s head was stuck inside it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus!” She slammed her book down and hit her head against its metal door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, didn’t mean to scare you like that.” The tall soccer player tried to apologize. “I just wanted to know what’s got you so interested in the inside of your locker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aa, uh,” She suddenly realized how close they were, Sooyoung only a couple inches from her face. “J-just some manga,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Which one?” She leaned impossibly closer, in hopes to catch a glimpse of what she was reading but Seungwan only pulled away in panic.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-your Lie In April!” She says a bit too loud, her voice cracked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love that one!” Sooyoung didn’t seem to notice since she was being equally loud. “It makes me cry every time I read it.” What the mid-fielder didn’t know was that the only reason she picked up the series was because of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more she paid attention, the clearer it got, Sooyoung read a lot of manga. All the time, in fact. Either on her phone or on a physical copy, Sooyoung was always reading. Seungwan didn’t want to admit it but she wanted to share something in common with the soccer player, something they both could talk about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, i-it’s really good.” The shorter girl blushed. “The story, I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s one of my favorites, I don’t like any of the other things he’s written though.” She goes off. “Another good one you should read is ‘Goodnight Pun Pun’ that one’s a close second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you read a lot, huh?” Seungwan attempts to banter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really like comics and things like that. But I can’t afford to buy every copy so most of the time I just read them off my phone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a good second-hand book store that sells them cheap.” Falling into conversation with Sooyoung wasn’t hard, they mixed well together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Where?” Sooyoung was still leaning against her locker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, it might be hard to find online since there locally owned by a small family.” She puts her finger on her chin. “I can take you there this weekend if you want to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be great, when are you free?” The two make plans casually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have cram school all Saturday but Sunday I’m free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a date then! See ya, I got to go.” Sooyoung spots a couple of her teammates calling for her down the hall, giving Seungwan a light tap on her shoulder as a goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, Seungwan was redder than the color red. Did she really just make plans with Park Sooyoung? Talking to Sooyoung was easy, it was the aftereffect the girl had on her that was so hard to deal with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung was just so… AAAHHH. She made her heartbeat crazy fast and stutter over her words. She was just so pretty it made Seungwan gay panic, with her cute squishy cheeks and her charming smile. Just the way Sooyoung spoke made her knees weak and she talked to her with such sincerity, like she genuinely wanted to know how her day was when she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she was more confident sometimes, she wished she could text Sooyoung first instead of the athlete always initiating their frequent text conversations. Sometimes she’d ask for help on their homework and their conversation would stray away from the initial topic and they’d end up talking about their favorite tv shows or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more she got to know Sooyoung, she more she realized that she was such a big nerd. Sooyoung watched a lot of anime, read manga, and collected popular trading cards. Seungwan would even tease that the tall soccer player was a bigger nerd than her, only Sooyoung hid it better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is it a secret?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She remembered asking one time, Sooyoung was gushing about the new episode of her favorite show over text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know? Being a star player on the soccer team and liking anime don’t really blend well.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was obviously insecure about how people would perceive her if they knew about her interests. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m supposed to be popular, I have to like sports and have popular friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That kind of made Seungwan sad. Sooyoung felt the unbearable pressure of school social expectations and stereotypes, she couldn’t be who she wanted to be. That wasn’t even half of it, no one knew Sooyoung attended SM purely on a scholarship and couldn’t afford it otherwise. Everyone who went to her school was well off, god forbid they find out that Sooyoung was from a working-class family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Seungwan knew, she, Seulgi, and Yerim were the only ones who knew. The fact that Sooyoung confided in her and trusted her to that level made her happy. She felt kind of empty-handed though, there wasn’t anything really interesting about her to share with Sooyoung in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Son Seungwan was born into a good family, her father was a rich architect and her mom was a children’s therapist. She had one sister, an older one, one who was the president before Joohyun. Her sister was smart, arguably smarter than her, and went on to college to become a surgeon. There were sometimes where Seungwan felt overwhelmingly average sometimes, not like she was living in her sister’s shadow, no. That she was just floating through life with no ambition, no passion, no drive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her envied Sooyoung, for how much she loved soccer. There were only a few things in life Seungwan was good at, school, music, and that was it. But talking to Sooyoung somehow made her life feel more interesting. The tall athlete was a true character, they could just be sitting in class and she’d be entertained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally closing her locker, she takes the note out of her pocket and makes her way to the art club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say Seulgi was having a bad day was an understatement. After getting caught sneaking back from Jennie’s party, her mom grounded her. She wasn’t allowed to go anywhere but school or practice until she ‘learned’ from her mistake, or whatever that meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to sugar coat it. Her girlfriend was cheating on her with the campus crush, Jennie Kim. She didn’t know how long it’s been going on and she didn’t want to know. Seulgi just wanted to get home and sleep off her worries. It felt like everyone was on her case. Her mom, Joohyun, Jisoo, she just wanted to live. Live without all these complications, it was getting annoying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least she had the art club, her only outlet where she could express herself. From a young age, she’d drawn. Art was something special to her, something that helped her escape the pressure of school sports, grades, or girl trouble. When things became too complicated, she just sat down and picked up a pencil. Art manifested itself into all parts of her life, her sketchbook would be filled with portraits of her friends, Jisoo, the landscape of the SM soccer field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But a rather rude awakening this was. Being met with the sight of the art room completely empty, not a person insight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I told them we were meeting today?</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were only a few members in her club, people like her. People who loved to create and make things with their hands, whether it be painting or sculpting, she didn’t mind who joined as long as they were respectful of each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around for a sign, something to explain the desolate classroom. Then she found it. A formal-looking document taped to the open door. Squinting her eyes, she had trouble reading the small text. It read:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To whom it may concern,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        The student council of SM has decided to stop supporting the “Art Club” under such circumstances:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>This club does not meet the member attendant requirement</span></em></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Funding has already been transferred to another group</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>There is no proper club advisor</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>This school sees no fitting reason for it to continue</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Best regards,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Student council president, Bae Joohyun</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last straw, seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could take away her girlfriend, her freedom privileges, her dignity, but Seulgi drew the line when it came to her art club. She remembers coming up with the idea freshman year, excitedly sending in a club request to the school’s faculty, waiting with anticipation on whether or not they’d let her start a club. Ripping the paper off the old door, she stomps all the way to the student office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joohyun, what the hell is this?” She barges in, seething. The loud intrusion visibly shook the small president and everyone inside for that matter. “You’re terminating fucking my club!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Chaeyoung give Joohyun worried glances before hurriedly shuffling out of the room, leaving them alone and closing the door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Is there a problem?” She says calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Problem?” Seulgi scoffed. “You’ve got to be kidding! What did I ever do to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a personal matter.” Joohyun set down her chopsticks, she was in the middle of eating the cute bento she packed herself. “It’s simply just business, you’re taking up space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Business? This is a fucking school, Hyun. And we literally occupy the smallest classroom on campus! I’ve seen bathrooms bigger than the art room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing that can be done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that shit! You’re just doing this to get back at me for god knows what. Geez, I thought you were better than that, Hyun-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” She gritted through her teeth, she was getting annoyed over all of Seulgi’s yelling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that!” Seulgi raised her arms. “That, pretending like you never knew me! Joohyun, I’ve known you since the 1st grade and you treat me like trash! What did I ever do to you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You lied,” Joohyun knew what she said was childish, but she accidentally let it slip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re still not over that! I said it when we were in middle school! What did you want me to say? That your parents were never going to get back together? I said it to comfort you and you’re actually still mad about that?” Seulgi knew she’d end up regretting what she was about to say, but there was no stopping her now. “Yeah, your dad left. That’s not my fault, I can’t make him come back!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her small hands balled up into fists, she pushed Seulgi out of the way, fleeing the room as quick as humanly possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She made her cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slapped her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice one, Kang.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She just couldn’t catch a break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it was even possible, Seulgi came home in a fouler mood. Normally practice is where she gets to blow off all her steam but she was benched for the next two games after that whole Jimin incident. And on top of that, Joohyun was nowhere to be found, she was always there up in the stands for every practice and every game, doing her homework or reading something. But she wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got home, there was no one there either. With her mom at work and her dad on a business trip, she spent the rest of the night moping in her massive room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Satan’s dongseng [9:43 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ddeulgi-unnie, are you going to cry forever or are you gonna</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>come hang out with us??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ddeulgi [9:43 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you want Yerim -_-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satan’s dongseng [9:44 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyeon’s parents are away and she’s throwing a kick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>back </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ddeulgi [9:44 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m grounded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satan’s dongseng [9:45 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your loss :P</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grumpily rolling over on her bed, she turns off her phone. Her mind couldn’t stop thinking about Bae Joohyun. It was frustrating, why was she so fixated on how she was doing? She should be fine, but a guilty feeling had been eating at her ever since she saw Joohyun cry. Joohyun deserved it, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t mean what she said, honestly. She was just mad, everything was getting on her nerves, and the whole art club debacle pushed her over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Seulgi didn’t know why Joohyun started being cold to her when she did. Part of her just thought it was puberty, Joohyun had lost interest in her or something. She was sad about it for a long time, watching her dear friend beat herself up about something she had no control over. Because in truth, it wasn’t her fault and it wasn’t Seulgi’s either. Joohyun’s dad just wasn’t the right person for her mom and they realized that too late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt, it hurt watching Joohyun deal with it all on her own. She loved her dad, Seulgi knew it, and it felt like a piece of her left when her dad did. After the divorce was finalized, Joohyun was noticeably more irritable. She was quieter in class, she stopped hanging out with Seulgi during lunch, and snapped at her more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not coming back. Everything’s all fucked up.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi found Joohyun hiding in a dark janitor’s closet, hearing her friend talk like that broke her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t say that I’m sure things with turn up, Hyunnie.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop calling me that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joohyun spat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Call you what?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That stupid nickname,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The same nickname her dad would call her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-why?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi was dreading what she was about to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re not friends, don’t call me that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She brushed her hand away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh? W-what?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her heart got caught in her throat, her eyes began to sting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You lied,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi and Joohyun never really had many friends besides each other. They didn’t need any, they were enough. Only when Joohyun said those words did Seulgi’s world come crashing down. Only when she left her did she feel a large Joohyun-sized hole in her heart. But they grew up, Seulgi became more sociable, shining like she was meant to and Joohyun was the same, quiet and stubborn, much rather wanting to study alone than talk to her peers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The story of how they met still made her smile. It was her first day at a new school, her first day of 1st grade. And for a little kid, 1st grade is a big step. It’s the final transition into real school. No more coloring all day, playing games in the classroom, but real learning, and just like her mom taught her, Seulgi greeted everyone with a big smile and kind eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one girl that caught her eye. Hair tied up in cute pigtails, wearing a cute cherry dress, she was flipping through a picture book next to the teacher’s desk. She looked… scared. Every time one of the boys in their class would make a loud noise acting out the sounds of a dinosaur, she would visibly flinch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piquing her little 6-year-old interests, she introduces her self first, “Hi! I’m Kang Seulgi! I like pringles and bugs! Who are you?” She held out her miniature hand, waiting for a formal handshake (something her dad taught her). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m Joohyun…” The little girl had said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the rest was history. Seulgi wouldn’t leave her side for the whole day and for the most part, it looked like Joohyun didn’t have any other friends either. They were currently in their little seats, filling in an “All About Me” and Seulgi had blown through the whole worksheet already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunnie, that one’s empty.” She pointed to the other girl’s paper, already establishing a nickname to give her. The question that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s your favorite color?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> was blank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what my favorite color is,” Joohyun looked embarrassed, her cheeks all red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Mine’s yellow!” She blurted out. “Hmmm, you don’t have a favorite color?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about purple? You look pretty in purple,” She then pointed to the cute little royal purple shoes Joohyun was wearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-purple?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat there, she looked like she was thinking hard on the topic of purple, “Yeah, I like it.” She smiled, filling out the question in purple crayon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really had to end up like this, huh? Them being sworn enemies now, Seulgi wished life was easy like it was back then. When she could just bring tteokbokki over to the Baes, Joohyun would forget about whatever they were fighting about and play Mario Kart for the rest of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she could do that? Why not? What was the worse thing that could happen? Actually, Seulgi could think of 5 things from the top of her head but all that went out the window as she was already dialing the number to Joohyun’s favorite tteokbokki place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mom would kill her if she found out she was anywhere but the soccer field or home but Seulgi felt like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this. Getting back into her car and driving to the Bae’s manor, having committed the address and route there to memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only when she was finally on Joohyun’s doorstep did she feel the wave of regret wash over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is kind of weird… Maybe I should just scrap this and go home…</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the door was already opening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kang Seulgi?” It was Joohyun’s mom, she was still wearing her work clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hi, Ms.Bae.” Her throat was dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, call me Tiffany. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? How’s Hyoyeon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never in a million years did she think she’d end up making small talk with Joohyun’s mom, who in return was asking about her mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, she’s good. Is Joohyun home?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she just got back. Would you like to come in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sure,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took her shoes off and entered the huge mansion. And huge by her standards was massive, considering she also lived in a big house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I just brought Joohyun s-some food.” God, why was she so nervous? Seriously, if her fingers weren’t tightly clenching the plastic bag in her hands they’d be shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That’s nice.” Tiffany smiled at her. Joohyun’s mom was such a sweet person, her daughter was just like her, both crazy competitive and never aged. She still remembers how loud Tiffany cheered for Joohyun at their first soccer game. Needless to say, Joohyun quit soccer after that. “Let me go get her, I’m gonna be on my way out. I have an emergency meeting with my manager.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun’s mom was a famous actor and was currently filming for a popular drama. She watched as Tiffany disappeared up the spiral staircase for a couple of minutes, only to return with a very grumpy looking Joohyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got to go! Have fun you two!” Tiffany planted a fat kiss on Joohyun’s cheek before literally running out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Joohyun was straight to the point. Seulgi was dressed in casual wear, an oversized hoodie, a pair of vintage jeans, and her favorite converse. Joohyun was still in her school uniform, her freshly ironed collared shirt and neatly pleated skirt, along with a soft lavender cardigan. The only thing missing was her school tie, instead the top two buttons of her shirt were popped open for breathability. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things and I-I,” Joohyun’s glare was destroying her nonexistent confidence. “I brought you tteokbokki.” She slid the take-out across her dining table where she had taken a seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I forgive you.” Joohyun caved in, opening the bag and snapping apart some wooden chopsticks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her features, Joohyun looked so cute grumpily munching on the spicy rice cakes. Once they devoured the entirety of the food, Seulgi helped her clean up a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to come over, you know,” Joohyun said quietly, leaning back in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to,” she said firmly. “Couldn’t live with myself otherwise.” She disposed of the rest of their trash, washing her hands in the kitchen that looked barely used, save for the opened cookbook near the end of the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, wanna go outside?” The class president awkwardly asked. For once, ehjr huge house seemed somewhat confining, like the aura of Kang Seulgi was taking up the whole room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have that trampoline?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi sprinted outside, climbing onto Joohyun’s huge trampoline, throwing herself onto the bouncy material. She remembers the summer Joohyun got this trampoline, she and the bunny girl watched her dad put it together in her backyard. They spent so many hours, so many summers out on this trampoline, sometimes even having sleepovers on it. She vividly remembers setting up cute lights on top of the protective net that surrounded the hexagonal trampoline, snuggling close to Joohyun in her sleeping bag, and staring at the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun sat on the tree swing as Seulgi attempted to do flips for about 30 minutes, only resulting in her falling on her butt. And she swears she hears a chuckle leave Joohyun’s lips, which only pushes her to do the same stunt over and over again until Joohyun is snorting in laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you join me? It’s fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just ate, I don’t want to throw up.” She explains rationally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, live a little.” She smiles when Joohyun gets up from her seat and crawls through the net to join her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They bounce around for a little, nothing crazy. Nothing compared to the acrobatics Seulgi was previously doing but it was nice, just the two of them. The sun was setting and they were both spent, laying on their backs, faces pointed at the sky, and the only noises were the sounds of their heavy breathing and the occasional creak of the trampoline springs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her head, she caught Joohyun staring, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t use the bandaid I gave you.” Joohyun pouts childishly, eyes tracing the plain bandages that covered her cuts and bruises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? I was saving it.” She digs her phone out of her pocket, turning it over to show the small girl the Hello Kitty bandaid encased in the back of her clear case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I have plenty more if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just thought it looked cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pabo, you need it. Your face is all torn up.” She frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my mom wasn’t very happy about it.” Her mom… Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh shit!-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot, I’m grounded!” She slaps her forehead, trying not to hit her cuts. “I’ve gotta go before my mom actually kills me.” She scrambles towards the trampoline exit, running inside the house with Joohyun not too far behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, thank you for coming over-” She stands in the foyer as Seulgi trips over herself, frantically trying to put her shoes on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Sorry about today and hey, I’m glad you like the food. Aaa-” She fell over herself on the way out. “Gotta go! Let’s do this another time, yeah?” She was running to her car, shouting over the lawn like a crazy person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Joohyun waved her goodbye, closing the door after she watched Seulgi’s mustang take off through her neighborhood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something felt off, Joohyun leaned her back against her closed front door. Her face felt… hot? Her heart was beating really fast and she felt happier now that Seulgi had come over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is this? What’s wrong with you Bae Joohyun?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shook her head and trekked back upstairs to finish her homework for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a> where I might post updates or things about my other RV fics that I plan on writing and I'm looking for luvie mutuals ;)</p>
<p>You guys can also go to <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a> to say hi, ask questions, or just talk :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "The shining light and the heartbeat running like it's going to explode"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seulgi was dead, she was deader than dead. Pulling up to her driveway, her mom sitting on the bench on their porch, arms crossed. Maybe if she drove away she wouldn’t be a dead woman. But even if she managed to get back on the road, Hyoyeon would track her down to the ends of the earth just to kick her ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shyly getting out of her car and padding up to her visibly seething mom, she flinches when she holds out her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keys.” She gestures to her opened palm, demandingly so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keys,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kang Seulgi.” She said in a stern tone that gave the young cub goosebumps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, she hands over the keys to her most prized possession and drags her feet on the way into her house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky your dad’s not home,” Hyoyeon says from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” She mutters under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Seulgi shuts up and goes to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, her brother would be here to help her out a bit. He knew how tough their family rules could be and would’ve tried to reason with her mom but he was off in college studying to be a lawyer just like Hyoyeon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was grounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>without transportation. She’d have to have Sooyoung drive her everywhere now. But for some reason she wasn’t as upset as she thought she’d be, staring fondly at the cute pink bandaid on the back of her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring up at her blank ceiling, Seungwan’s head was empty, no thoughts. Her phone goes off somewhere in the background and she gets up to see whoever was interrupting her zone out moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [8:59 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwaaaaaaaaaan-ah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>todayis_wendy [8:59 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two had recently followed each other on Instagram. Sooyoung’s feed was filled with fit pics and stories of her dog and Seungwan only had a couple of posts but tons of followers. She was never one to post a lot on social media, only occasionally posting a video of her singing or playing the guitar. And the only people that ever interacted with her were kids asking her to send them her homework or notes, she much preferred to talk to her friends in person instead of spending hours staring at her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Come to think of it, she had only one friend she frequently talked to over the phone, Kim Sejeong. They had known each other since kindergarten days and spent every waking second together until her family relocated to Japan near the end of middle school and they couldn’t see each other much. Sejeong was a lot like her, they were both quiet and more reserved, both loved music and had great voices. But as time went on, they talked less, not that they weren’t still best friends, just that maintaining overseas friendships was a lot to manage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [9:00 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyd? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Todayis_wendy [9:00 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing, literally just staring laying down</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [9:01 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m booooooooooored</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanna get ice cream???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Todayis_wendy [9:01 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s 9 pm -_-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [9:02 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I want ice cream…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C u in 5 imma pick you up…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her dry response, she was widely smiling at her phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Park Sooyoung you big dork.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She laughed to herself, her heart beating faster than normal. But that peace only lasted a couple of seconds before she realized the soccer player was only 5 mins away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling out of bed and digging through her closet she managed to pull together a casual look that suited her well, she gave up after 3 minutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gonna be dark anyways…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She contemplated putting on makeup for a bit before her phone rang again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [9:08 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m outside</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to sound not creepy at all but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan grabs her phone, keys, and wallet on the way out, not worrying about making too much noise since no one was home anyway. Her parents were currently visiting her sister at her overseas college in the states. Slipping on her shoes before leaving and zipping up her puffy jacket, she sees Sooyoung’s vintage car parked out front. The girl was wearing a fluffy scarf and a big cardigan, leaning against the steering wheel slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Seungwan-ah!” She rolled down her window, greeting her with a blinding smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” she pretend complained, getting into the passenger’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want ice cream.” Sooyoung defended innocently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” The soccer player was already pulling out of her neighborhood and taking the main roads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Han night market. They have cute ice cream trucks there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know better, I’d think this late-night rendezvous is a date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Date?” Sooyoung smiled, pretending to act clueless. “What? I can’t take you out on random ice cream trips?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at 9 at night, you can’t.” Her face betrayed her, she already was grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look who came down and got in the car and buckled her seatbelt-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she waved her off, admitting defeat. “This ice cream better be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung laughed to herself, grumpy Seungwan was cute. The blur of bright red tail lights gave the interior of the fine leather car a red tint. Looking over, Seungwan saw the reflection of the city lights in Sooyoung’s eyes, her gaze traveling to the hands gripping the steering wheel. Sooyoung drive with a very calculated approach, she always took precautions, watched the road, and drove like a seasoned professional. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here,” she gestured to the festive gathering of food trucks and food stands in front of their parking spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night was brisk, it was only the beginning of Autumn in Korea but even a nightly breeze was unbearable for Seungwan. She scolded herself for not wearing more layers as she shivered next to Sooyoung, who’s searching for sweets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” She notices her frigid posture and rosy cheeks. “Here,” Sooyoung unravels the scarf around her neck and wraps it around Seungwan instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks,” She links their arms casually, trying her hardest not to explode inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there it is.” She pointed her head to the direction of a long line of people waiting outside of a make-shift tent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited in line awkwardly, well, Seungwan waited around awkwardly, trying to avoid Sooyoung’s eyes. She couldn’t handle this, she felt like her heart was going to burst from how closely huddled they were. The market was damn crowded and people passing by kept accidentally bumping into her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, stand in front of me.” Sooyoung pulled herself behind the vice president, wrapping her arms around her waist ensuring she didn’t bump into whoever was in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In comparison to earlier, when she was shyly standing around, her face was now unbearably hot and a bright shade of red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung are you crazy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screamed inside her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl rested her head on Seungwan’s shoulder, having to lean down a bit in the process, Seungwan was really short… Being held close to her, she smelled like honey and vanilla, the soft weight of her chin weighing on her shoulder was somewhat nice. She felt… calmer? Who knew, her emotions had been on a roller coaster ever since Sooyoung showed up outside of her house. And slowly but surely, the line got shorter and they were greeted by a nice halmeoni at the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How may we serve you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm, I’ll take the green kiwi sorbet, please”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And for your beautiful girlfriend?” The halmeoni asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, w-we’re not dating-” She sweat, eyes frantically scanning the menu as to not be caught in this embarrassing moment any longer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do we really look like a couple?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’ll take a tangerine ice cream, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” She laughed, exchanging change with Sooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t need to pay for mine, I can-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungwan, it’s fine. I was the one that invited you, I can pay.” She flashed her a smile no one could say no to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-alright,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate their purchases on a bench further away from the loud market, one facing the dark expanse of the Han river. Although the bench was six feet long they sat close together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it good?” Sooyoung looked over to her, having already eaten half of hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it tastes exactly like the fruit, very refreshing.” She admitted. “But it’s a bit odd eating ice cream mid-Autumn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was craving it,” She shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there well after they finished, staring at the tall high rises glow and light up the dark blue sky. There weren’t any stars in the sky, but the temperature where they were sitting was just right. It was cold but her spot next to Sooyoung was warm, making it hard to pull away, as much as she told herself she should, she couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sooyoung finally talked after their long-lasting minutes of peaceful silence. “For coming out here with me. I was feeling kind of lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no biggie. If it’s any consolation, I was alone tonight too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” That one threw her off a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my parents are out of town right now, visiting my sister. So I have the house to myself all weekend.” Something she should’ve been excited about she said with indifference. Seungwan wasn’t one of those rebellious teens that threw parties whenever her parents were gone, no. She much rather preferred to spend her time studying or reading that fiction series she really liked, she also never had enough friends to even through a party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Her voice a bit dejected. “Well, it’s not like my house was empty, quite the opposite actually. My relatives are visiting right now and they’re a bit… conservative. They don’t really support me and all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan knew exactly what she was talking about. Coming out, being queer, liking girls. When people their age come out they aren’t all met with the teary smiles and undying support of their parents, Korea itself was not very progressive. Most Asian parents call it a “phase” or an illness, what have you. And although Sooyoung’s parents didn’t mind, her extended family didn’t agree with her, as they would call it, choice to start liking girls. The fact of the matter was, no one chooses who they like, no one can choose who they’re attracted to. It’s not like Sooyoung woke up one day and decided to only like girls, she’s known her entire life. In middle school, being the tallest girl in her class, taller than most boys, so no boys ever really approached her. And she didn’t want to approach them either, she felt much better staring at the random pretty girls in her few classes and wondering </span>
  <em>
    <span>“what if?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan was a bit luckier, in most cases, but her parents helped her realize she only liked girls. She remembers feeling like the odd one out in her adolescence, being the only person in her small friend group that wasn’t interested in boys. At first, she thought it was just that there wasn’t anyone she liked but the older she got the more noticeable it was that she was never attracted to boys in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there something wrong with me? Have I just not met anyone yet?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She remembers asking her mom, her frustrations levels through the roof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seungwan-ah, there’s nothing wrong with you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her kind mother reassured her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Have you ever thought that maybe you like girls instead?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it hit her like a freight train. How could she be that stupid? She was only 13 when she realized she liked girls, her mom had to point it out for her too. From then on, she was comfortable with the known knowledge that she liked girls, but still not too eager on dating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until she met Sooyoung, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That must be tough, dealing with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they can be a bit harsh but they’re family so I try my best. But sometimes I just need to leave and get some fresh air before I go insane, ya’ know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you reached out. I’m happy to have cheered you up a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, a bit cocky are we now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were literally jumping up and down after we got ice cream,” Seungwan made her points.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we head back? It’s getting late-” She tried to shamelessly change the topic, making Seungwan laugh. “Well, later than it was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, it is getting kind of cold.” The two got up, forgetting that their hands were intertwined together, keeping each other warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car ride on the way home was mostly silent, partially because Seungwan was getting sleepy and Sooyoung was focusing on the road, but neither of them minded. Being pulled away from her daze when Sooyoung stopped the car outside her house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me drag you out this late,” the soccer player carded a hand through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had fun and the food was good.” She smiled, it seemed like Sooyoung was getting a bit shy, almost like their previous positions were switched. “And anytime your nosy aunts are bothering you, I’m free to get ice cream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, thanks,” Her voice lowering three octaves. And only then did Seungwan realize how close they were right now. Sooyoung’s body was turned to her, seat belt undone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the car was quiet, save for the soft hum of the running engine. She was staring, Sooyoung was staring at her and she was staring back. Unknowingly letting her eyes flit down to her lips did Sooyoung move in closer. So close that she could feel her exhale on her lips, she moved forward cautiously, giving Sooyoung the opportunity to pull away if this wasn’t what she had in mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t, she didn’t pull away. Their lips softly pressed together, Sooyoung’s lips were so soft and plush against her’s, she tasted like Kiwi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh,” She laughed against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Sooyoung groaned when the pulled away to collect more air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, just never imagined myself kissing Park Sooyoung in her car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well get used to it!” She crossed her arms triumphantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever idiot,” She got out of the car, grinning wildly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I JUST KISSED PARK SOOYOUNG!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screamed internally. “Goodnight, Sooyoung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya, Wan-ah.” She returned, with an equally wide smile before driving home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Park Sooyoung you big idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She giggled to herself as she walked up the steps to her front porch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a>, luvie mutuals welcome!</p>
<p>Any questions, requests, or just things you want to share you can share them here <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Like sparkling lights, I’m sparkling in your eyes"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think we all need a breather from this recent surfacing news. I know what Irene did wasn't right, but she apologized and owned up to it like a responsible person. What the media and random people are doing to her is not right, starting rumors that are untrue and only further tarnish her character for no just reason makes me so sad. I wish people could just take everything from a more mature standpoint but that's obviously not the case when it comes to Idol scandals (if you would even call this a scandal). My only wish is for all of you guys to not believe everything you see on the media and take into account Irene's true character. I will continue to support Irene and all the girls and hope for an even stronger comeback. But right now it's Korea against Red Velvet, and it's a sad sight to see. </p><p>Anyways, it seems like we all need some uplifting fluff to calm down from that utter (pardon my language) shit storm that happened on twitter today. So here it is, the fluff chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sooyoung felt like she was going to throw up if Taeyeon made her do another sprint. They’d been training hard at practice lately since the girls needed to pick up Seulgi’s slack (now that she would be suspended for a couple of games). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going over there, Sooyoung-ah?” Seulgi teased, helping Coach Taeyeon carry out the water cooler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw you Kang Seulgi!” She flipped her off, hands on her knees out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it Park, another lap!” Taeyeon barked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could only sigh in exasperation as she got back on the track, “If I vomit, you’re walking home!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi could only laugh after setting the water down on a bench near the sidelines. Taking a break from practice has actually helped her. She got to slow down and really focus on herself after that heavy breakup; a lot of that time was spent watching youtube videos and laying in her bed but she digressed. And maybe it helped that she had someone to sit with during practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plopping down on in the stands next to the small school president who was reading some book titled “The Price Of Salt”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold? It’s kind of cold today.” Seulgi breaks the silence, making Joohyun look up from her book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I brought a heat pack.” She pulled the small bean bag like heater out of her pocket, placing it in one of Seulgi’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, thanks.” She smiled. “Have you done the physics homework yet,” Seulgi was just trying to fill the silence, leaning back on the bleachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things between them were complicated, but then again, when were they not. She admits, the way she first handled this situation wasn’t the greatest idea. She shouldn’t have snapped at her, shouldn’t have brought up her dad--that was a cheap shot one she wasn’t proud of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed fine now… Joohyun wasn’t starting any fights or arguments and she actually came to her practices this time. Love or hate, Joohyun was always in her life; as much as she didn’t want to admit it, a life without Joohyun wouldn’t be a life worth living. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late,” the sun was setting and the stadium lights were beginning to flicker to life. “Do you need a ride?” She offered--even though she didn’t even have a car and was making Sooyoung take her everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, I should probably get going though.” Joohyun started packing her things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd, it felt unbearably awkward to be near Joohyun without fighting. Like they had nothing else to talk about from being separated for so long. As much as she wanted to talk about other things, she didn’t want to start something Joohyun probably wasn’t going to reciprocate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt stuck. Stuck in this weird position where they felt like friends but weren’t. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want the old Joohyun back--back to when they were best buddies--but people changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was practice hotshot?” Seulgi teased again once they were in Sooyoung’s car, watching the younger girl guzzle her water down, still panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she finally took a deep breath after finishing a whole 32 ounces of water in under a minute. “Oh, also you’re going to have to get another ride starting Monday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eehh? Why?” The team captain whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be driving Seungwan from now on,” she said as a very ‘matter of factly’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, already ditching me for your girlfriend,” Seulgi might as well go down fighting, slipping in another jab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my girlfriend,” Sooyoung pulled out of the school parking lot. “Not yet, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m gonna have to start biking to school,” she huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you weren’t so reckless, you’d still have your car.” Her teammate rolled her eyes as she stopped at a red light. “Remind me how you got your keys taken away again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” she tried to save a shred of her dignity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wanna know. Consider this payment for making me drive you around for the past week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I went to Joohyun’s and my mom caught me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joohyun’s?” She raised an eyebrow. “I thought you hated each other’s guts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…said some things that went a bit over the line when she filed to have the art club shut down.” She ran a hand through her hair, exasperatedly. “I went over to apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize? Shouldn’t she be the one apologizing?” Sooyoung was even more baffled. “Classic Seulgi to end up saying sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I made her cry.” She spoke softly, not proud of her past actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit,” that surprised her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you make someone cry. I take it back, you made the right move I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the whole thing was a mess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she forgive you? She was at practice today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” this conversation was only causing her further internal frustration. “She seemed…friendly. I don’t really know what we are anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you want to be something specific? I always thought you two just hated each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be friends, like back in middle school. But things only got more complicated.” She leaned back in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, you guys are obsessed with each other.” Sooyoung pointed out, making Seulgi almost choke on her own spit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? We are not!” She guarded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come one, you never shut up about </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘evil Joohyun-unnie’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you’re always ranting about her.” She laughed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she made that assumption, she parked right outside of Seulgi’s house; giving the young bear an opportunity to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, gotta go Sooyoungie. Thanks for driving me-” She ran to her door and slammed it shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, dumb bear.” She laughed to herself when she saw how red her face got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say Seungwan was distracted today would be an understatement. She kept bumping into random people in the halls, spacing out in class, and she even forgot to zip her backpack before leaving class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Seungwan?” Joohyun tapped on her shoulder as the last bell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, yeah--just got a lot on my mind.” She was thinking about the bookstore </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> she unknowingly planned with Sooyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…You have a ride home, right? I’m heading to the field.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m okay, see you Monday.” She said, head somewhere else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung kissed me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screamed into her pillow, after returning home. She didn’t have much time to process it last night--it was late--but she was being hit with the full circle realization right now. Her face burning madly as she tried to bury her head deeper into her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [4:21 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Im bored again… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwannnnnnnnnnnn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwan-ahhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Momentarily pulling herself together, she opened the messages Sooyoung sent her. The foreign yet familiar feeling of warmth spreading from her cheeks all the way into her chest overtook her again. She called it the “Sooyoung Effect”; only Sooyoung could make her feel this way without fail.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>todayis_wendy [4:22 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [4:22 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s get food :)))))</span>
</p><p>
  <b>todayis_wendy [4:22 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, I can’t :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to finish homework for cram school tmr</span>
</p><p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [4:23 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>AAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwan!!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m getting Seungwan deprived :’(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>todayis_wendy [4:23 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol, I saw you yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I’m gonna see you on Sunday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>_imyour_joy [4:24 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea, I’m gonna spend my entire life savings on manga</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I’ll let you work :’)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cya</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How spontaneous that Sooyoung could just text her and invite her places without feeling the deep burning sensation in her heart as she typed out the messages. But then Seungwan remembered, that’s just who Sooyoung was. They were very different from each other. And in the best way possible, a way that kept things interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunday hit her fast; Saturday was passed in a flash, despite how boring it was with all her prep work for college. The next thing she knew was frantically running around her room, looking for her sweater as Sooyoung texted her that she was outside. Her little head peeking out the car window brought a smile to her face, she looked so cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Sooyoung asked once she finished fastening her seat belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let me give you the directions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove in silence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Never In My Dreams”</span>
  </em>
  <span> by T. Rexico playing softly on Sooyoung’s car speakers made her feel like there wasn’t a problem in the world that could stop her from feeling this way. Closing her eyes and letting the wind coming through the window flow into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was serene--being with Sooyoung--listening to her hum to the guitar line, fingers dully tapping to the rhythm on her steering wheel. Their hands intertwining as Seungwan lead them into the bookstore; the soccer player was flashing her a smile brighter than the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna browse the… manga section real quick-” Sooyoung sprinted up the steps of the massive establishment, making Seungwan laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never knew the girl she liked was such a dork. Shaking her head and smiling, her eyes skim the fiction section for a bit. She didn’t really go to bookstores often, if she wanted a book she would just order it online but she was glad to be here, to be with Sooyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming back in 20 minutes, the girl’s arms were loaded with graphic novels--the corners of her mouth stretched wide, eyes scrunched up pleasantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, you’re buying the whole store?” She teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have the special anniversary editions! I’ve been looking for these forever,” she defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha, alright. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m getting kind of hungry.” They walked near the checkout area. “Maybe we could grab lunch nearby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” the vice president relinked their arms, watching Sooyoung spend about $90 on Japanese novels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate, Seungwan was surprised Sooyoung even had enough for lunch with all the manga she bought. She didn’t even have that much in her wallet but much to her surprise, Sooyoung had enough for her meal </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> dessert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are two stomachs, Wannie.” The girl broke it down, scooping a big bite of ice cream out of her cup. “One for regular meals, and one for sweets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She laughed, Sooyoung only goofily grinned back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a nice walk back to where she parked, they huddled close together in the early autumn breeze. She felt the girl beside her tense up a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she was just cold?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungwan hugged the taller girl’s arm closer to her in an attempt to warm her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Wan-ah,” Sooyoung tried cautiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-would you like to date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what this is?” She took this as another chance to tease this big idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-I mean no. Well, I didn’t intend on this being a date, but w-when we… when w-we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooyoung,” she gave her a mischievous grin. “I’d love to date you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAA! Why’d you let me say all that?” She slapped her forehead in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re cute when you ramble,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah! This is not funny!” Seungwan was already giggling, planting a kiss on her new girlfriend’s cheek. Maybe she was just overthinking things earlier but when she was with Sooyoung, everything just felt natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being alone on the weekends wasn’t something unusual for Joohyun. The more her mom worked, the less they saw each other. Nights spend watching old 80s teen movies, making dinner together, and just being in each other’s presence became a rare occurrence these days. She loved her mom, her mom was the strongest person she knew. Combatting all the misleading media articles spewing about her failed marriage, she continued to thrive--becoming one of the most successful female actresses in Korea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But tonight she was alone, sitting at her desk. Scanning the wide expanse of her room, she had never really realized how much it changed until now. The old BoA posters still intact on her walls, the shelves that used to be filled with fiction were now loaded with her many textbooks, her worn pastel pink curtains parted, letting the setting sun spill onto her hardwood floors. Her huge king-sized bed was laden with fluffy blankets and the old stuffed animal she had since she was young. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up, wanting to bask in the nostalgia of her past. Choosing to rummage through an old shoebox hidden underneath her bed frame. Inside there were various clippings of old teen magazines she thought were cute, polaroids of her and her dad--when they took a trip to Japan, just them two--and pictures of her and Seulgi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers brushing over the shiny surface, smiling at young dorky Seulgi. The young bear was smiling awkwardly at the camera, hugging a can of original pringles. She vividly remembers this day, both their families were taking a trip to some massive ski resort. A young Joohyun stood next to her in the picture, holding up a small peace sign, coming in at a whole whopping 5 inches shorter than her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess some things never change, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was still short, albeit taller than she was back then, but still only 5’2”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seul-ah [6:28 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyun-ah, wanna come over?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baechu [6:28 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Where’s this coming from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She was sitting cross-legged on her floor, pictures still laying across her lap as she texted the dumb bear. Almost like Seulgi sensed she was thinking about her. And after all these years to think they still had each other's contacts in their phones.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seul-ah [6:29 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… you are the one who responded right away... </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baechu [6:29 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just happened to be on my phone when you texted me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Seul-ah [7:00 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, okay e_e</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come overrrrrrrrrr</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baechu [7:00 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought you were grounded?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Seul-ah [7:00 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I am… but I’m sure my mom will be fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baechu [7:00 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Seul-ah [7:01 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just come overrrrrrrrr</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baechu [7:01 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine -_-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Seul-ah [7:01 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You still remember where I live?????</span>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><span>( 〃▽〃)</span></p>
<p><b>Baechu [7:02 pm]</b></p>
<p><span>Shut up</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>She couldn’t stop the blush from spreading to her cheeks. </span><em><span>Dumb bear.</span></em><span> She kept repeating in her head as she grabbed her car keys and pulled out of her driveway, not needing a GPS once while driving to said dumb bear’s house.</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Joohyun? Bae Joohyun?” She was greeted with the sight of Seulgi’s mom, Hyoyeon, at the door. </span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“H-hi, Mrs.Kang.”</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Oh gosh, I haven’t seen you in years! You’ve grown so pretty!” She let Hyoyeon gush. “You look just like your mom! How’s Tiffany, by the way?”</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Good, she’s working right now-”</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Did Seulgi invite you over?”</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Yeah-”</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Seulgi!” She called from upstairs. “She’s supposed to be grounded right now, but I’ll make the exception since it’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” She flashed her the same eye smile she was used to seeing on someone else.</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>Someone else named Seulgi, who tripped on the last step, almost face planting. </span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Seulgi-ah, </span><em><span>slow</span></em><span>.” Her mom warned.</span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Sorry.” She scratched the back of her head. “Hyun-ah!” She was wearing a white tank-top, paired with cat print pajama pants. Leave it up to Seulgi to wear the ugliest pants on the planet and make it look like couture. </span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“Hi,” she stepped inside, taking off her shoes. “</span><em><span>You didn’t tell me your mom would be home.</span></em><span>” She loudly whispered. </span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>“It’s fine,” she brushed off, grabbing her hand and dragging the smaller girl upstairs. </span></p>
<br/>
<p><span>From what she remembers, Seulgi’s room was relatively the same. More soccer trophies lined her bookshelf, a couple movie posters, and art she made hung on the walls. Bed sheets messily arranged like they were just slept in, snacks crowded her desk--some unopened, some half-eaten. There was a vintage record playing softly in the background, giving the whole environment a calming vibe. Walking further in, the desk light was flipped on, shining on a notebook filled with sketches.</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawings of people with their backs turned, presumably walking down the hallways of their school. They all looked so realistic as if they were photographs depicted in graphite, but something caught her eye. The side profile of a girl, a girl that looked unmistakably like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” She already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s just a sketch-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice,” she spoke softly, hands tucked cutely behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t Seulgi almost double over in pain from how adorable she was being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s playing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the music?” The school president nodded. “Oh, it’s Frank Sinatra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you invite me over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I was bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were bored?” She deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what friends are for. Making each other not bored anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends?” Joohyun seemed to be asking a lot of questions today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends now, aren’t we?” Oh god, she was so cute. Seulgi hadn’t changed a bit, still the same kind kid that would always seek her out whenever she sensed she was feeling down. Looking down at her feet, like a grade-schooler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Sure.” She settled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna watch a movie? You’re favorite, 16 Candles, is on Netflix right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that’s my favorite?”  A playful smile made it’s way onto her face this time, feeling happy with her new friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, how can it not be? You’re a sucker for high school cliches!” She earned a pillow the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them erupting into a symphony of laughs before starting the movie on the taller girl’s laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the lights dimmed, blankets covering them, perched on Seulgi’s bed, Joohyun felt so full. Like she had completely forgotten the apparent emptiness being home alone caused her. Donning one of Seulgi’s oversized hoodies, she liked it. It smelled like her, a mix of laundry detergent and the smell of the taller girl’s orange citrus shampoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the plot progressed, the two leaned closer to each other subconsciously, until she didn’t even realize her head was resting on Seulgi’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Molly Ringwald really played the same character in 3 different movies, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush, she nailed every single role.” She argued, hugging one of Seulgi’s arms close to her--like a teddy bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t argue with you on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, she passed out, only to wake up in the middle of the night by Seulgi’s side. The lean soccer player was facing her, one hand on her waist pulling her closer. Her mouth opened a jar, her cute snores sounded in the air. Letting herself lean into Seulgi’s chest, hearing her heartbeat thump through her ears. She felt pleasantly warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dumb bear.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She repeated, dozing off back into sleep--clinging closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for being patient and waiting for this belated update :') </p><p>Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a>. I occasionally post updates there and interact with my mutuals :)</p><p>Also, you can leave any questions, concerns, suggestions, just anything in general in <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a> I love hearing from you guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Love is the way, I keep getting lost"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiiiiiiii this kinda took me a while to write, sorry for the wait ;( anyways, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maybe she’d loosen up for once if every girl in SM wasn’t drooling over her new friend. It’s like all the harbored crushes on Kang Seulgi surfaced after she and Jisoo broke up; seriously, every girl was at her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seulgi-ah, you’re just my type!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seulgi-unnie, wanna get coffee after school?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seulgi, you’re so cool!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi this, Seulgi that, she was getting annoyed. But of course, Seulgi sensed Joohyun’s sour mood from the get-go, she noticed for the 10 years they’ve known each other. If storming out of class, huffing and puffing all 3rd period didn’t catch her attention, slamming her locker door--when the 5th girl today asked Seulgi out on a date--the loud noise scaring them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Hyun?” They were eating lunch together on the bleachers, a common occurrence these days ever since they rekindled their </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way they made up was considered very old school. Even after years of a silent rivalry, she was able to put that away when she remembered how whipped she was for Seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” She avoided, picking the food in her lunchbox, still frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi-unnie! Wanna grab lunch together?” An underclassman, YooA was batting her big eyes in their direction--pretending to ignore Jooyun’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, actually I’m eating lunch with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” she tried not to sound too bitter but Seulgi flinched when she opened her mouth. Packing up her things up quickly to avoid Seulgi’s objections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!-” She was already gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Locking herself in the student council room and taking a deep breath. Why was she getting so bent out of shape? She wanted to rip every girl that made eye contact with Seulgi in half. Like every time someone flirted with her, her heart twisted in a painful way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does it matter what she does or who she dates? It’s not like we’re dating. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was eating at her in a way she couldn’t ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destressing, she decided to do what she knows best, ignore the problem right in front of her. The problem being Kang Seulgi. Going to her classes unbothered, trying to distract herself the best she could. She was doing pretty well because she didn’t even notice Seulgi leaning against her car until she bumped into her, eyes on her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re avoiding me.” She stated bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not,” at least Joohyun should </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> and pretend like she wasn’t, even if it was obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You left your scarf out on the field.” The soccer player pulled the wool material out of her coat pocket, wrapping around Joohyun’s neck gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This only made eye contact between them harder to maintain. Both blushing at the domestic action, Seulgi couldn’t help herself. The way Joohyun’s cheeks were tinted red from the cold weather made her so cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I gotta go,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, s-sorry for uh, that. We’re good, right?” Seulgi gave her a pair of puppy eyes that melted her whole body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Seul-ah.” She laughed while getting into her car. Watching the young bear turn around and pump a fist into the air, hopping on her bike. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a dork</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yerim-ah, this is the last time. I’m warning you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Common unnie, I just want to know who she is. I’m not even prying.” The younger teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the defender saw her walk in holding hands with Seungwan, it’s been all she can talk about. Well, it’s all anyone has been talking about this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sooyoung’s finally dating someone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that the vice prez?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t know Seungwan-sunbaenim liked girls?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quiet murmurs have been driving her insane, she guessed that was the price you pay when you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>popular</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She hated it. Seungwan was kind of afraid of big crowds and attention, she didn’t want to subject her to that kind of scrutiny. Seungwan was supposed to be the escape from all these social politics she wanted to ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, Yerim was following her around like a puppy, pestering her into telling her more about this new Seungwan. Resting her forehead against her cold locker door with a thump, she was getting worn from all of Yerim’s nagging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooyoung?” There was that sweet voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungwan?” She lifted her head, both her and her shadow lifted their eyes to the short girl standing in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungwan-ssi! Would you care to have lunch with us?” Yerim offered linking arms with the vice president. “There’s so much Sooyoung hasn’t told me, I feel like we can be great friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This kid…</span>
  </em>
  <span>She internally groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…sure,” Seungwan let the younger girl drag her down the hallway as Sooyoung followed behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was almost as painful as that time she played a full game as left mid, she’d take the aching pain in her legs any day over this. She knew Yerim didn’t mean any harm, but if there was something Yerim had no control over it was boundaries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Seungwan-unnie, how did you manage to tame Sooyounggie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeri-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know she was into nerds,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Yer-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you two read those weird Japanese books together-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yerim!” She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Cool it with the questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt bad, for the rest of lunch Seungwan looked very uncomfortable, being the only non-soccer player eating at their table. This is not what she had in mind when they started seeing each other; the last thing she wanted was for Seungwan to be uncomfortable around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attempting to apologize on the walk to their next class, “Hey, I’m sorry about Yerim-ah. If she was being too intrusive, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she wasn’t invading my privacy, I was worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She started commenting on your interests in manga. Like you were a nerd, someone like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re a nerd, being a nerd isn’t that big of an insult was it was in like the 80s either.” She defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you because you’re Son Seungwan.” Sooyoung enunciated every word, taking a step closer to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around the pouting girl and pulled her into a tight hug, Seungwan burying her face into her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yerim can be an asshole sometimes, but she’s a good friend. It was nothing more than just some playful teasing.” They stood there like that for a couple more seconds before heading into class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were girls so complicated? Joohyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were fine but had been disregarding her all week. Opening her locker to at least 15 love letters, god she just wanted Joohyun to talk to her again. They were so close yet so far, who knew being friends could be so complicated? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the bright side, she was allowed on the field again, her teammates making her run all practice as payback for the ones she missed. Low and behold, the one and only Bae Irene Joohyun, sitting in the stands doing her homework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to come out here if you’re cold.” Seulgi bumped their shoulders lightly, taking a seat next to the diligent student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like being outside,” Joohyun mumbled. “Also to make sure you don’t do anything stupid again.” Her eyes flitting to the bandaids still on Seulgi’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahaha, not even the force of God can stop Seulgi from doing something stupid.” Sooyoung overhears and adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Park Sooyoung!” The bear chases her teammate out on the field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun felt like she could finally breathe. Over the past couple of days, she realized something: she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi. She was minding her own business, doing her homework on a Wednesday night when it hit her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. That’s why she couldn’t stand it when she was swarmed with other girls, she wanted Seulgi to be hers. The realization only made interactions harder for her, every time Seulgi waved to her in the halls her face went crimson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst thing about her current deposition was that she couldn’t stop thinking about it, like ever. Every spare second in her day was spent thinking about the “what ifs”, her imagining how Seulgi in a relationship would be. It was starting to bother her uncontrollably, she couldn’t think straight (no pun intended). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She planned on suppressing it, ignoring the feelings she was having because she didn’t want to ruin what they had. She just got Seulgi back, she didn’t want to lose her again. But that was kind of hard to do when the taller girl kept insisting on invading her personal space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was getting late, the frosty fog started rolling in on the soccer field, bright stadium, lights shining down on the glistening artificial grass. Routinely packing her things and slinging her backpack onto her back, she makes an exit for her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fishing her keys out of her pocket, “Bae Joohyun.” Kang Seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will you stop avoiding me?” Kang Seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” Kang Seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, Hyun-ah!” Kang Seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” She said loudly, getting irritated at Seulgi’s undying perseverance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you talk to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy these days,” she lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bull, you still came today.” The soccer player looked over her and nodded at the still illuminated soccer field. She was still dressed in her practice uniform, hair was done up in a messy ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I come every day,” her replies were getting short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been avoiding me all week,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say?!” She bit back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe what I did wrong for starters?” Seulgi was starting to get mad too. Why was Joohyun being so short with her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you did nothing wrong. Can I go now?” She turned to get into her car but Seulgi grabbed her wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so childish? I asked you a question and you give me a half-assed lie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what would satisfy you, Kang? You really want me to tell you? Or are you just doing this to feel less guilty about what you did?” She shook off the loose grip she had on her arm, turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneering, “You wanna kiss me so bad, huh?” She scoffed, in a cocky stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw you Kang Seulgi,” forcefully fisting the front of her shirt and pulling her in. Pulling her in and kissing her. Lips pressed tightly together, Seulgi tasted like blue Gatorade and oranges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’ll shut her up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She realized, immediately letting go and pushing Seulgi away from her. Both of them wide-eyed looking at one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I--” Was all the young bear could fit in before Joohyun ran to her car, ripping the door open and speeding out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joohyun! Wait--” She called after her but it was too late. “Fuck,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That better not have been what I thought that was…” Sooyoung erupts from behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Seulgi ran back to grab her bag before hopping on her bike and leaving hastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a> I occasionally post updates there.</p><p>Feel free to leave messages or questions you have on the story in my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a> :)</p><p>Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave kudos ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "To the new start, day by day"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They had known each other for 12 years, Seulgi’s loved Joohyun for 10. Ten years of Joohyun, ten years of that familiar flutter in her stomach whenever Joohyun smiled at her, ten years of her realizing that it would never happen, it would never leave her head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for waiting! Sorry this took so long, I hit a bad writer's block :(  Anyways, enjoy another fluffy chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sooyoung offered to walk Yerim out to her parent’s car that was parked across the street from the field. It was dark outside and felt safer escorting her younger—little sister like—friend out in the pitch dark night. That was until she saw Seulgi and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bae Joohyun</span>
  </em>
  <span> making out in the parking lot. Well, “making out” was a bit of an overstatement, it looked more like Joohyun was smushing their faces together while Seulgi looked back at her with a confused expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two immediately separating and Joohyun sprinting to her car before driving off, most likely embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That better not have been what I thought that was…” Sooyoung interrupts the soccer captain’s attempts to call after the other girl, Yerim standing by her side in pure astonishment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” was the only response she got before Seulgi left peddling after her on the bike she had to ride while her mom kept her car keys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was…interesting.” Yerim finally lets out, still in way too much shock to say anything other than that. “I’ve got to get going unnie, thank you for walking me out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Yerim-ah. See you tomorrow.” She waved the defender off as she saw her load into the back of her mom’s sleek silver Cadillac CTS-V. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning on her heels, she needs to stay on the field and lock up once all the other sports are done using it. The responsibilities of a co-captain, since their main one went off chasing a girl. She wasn’t mad, not in the slightest, also secretly wanting her two unnies to get together since she noticed Seulgi’s obvious attraction to the student president. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing as she needed to wait an additional hour till the track kids were done with their training—it was already 6. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooyoung!” Seungwan called after her, at the foot of the bleachers holding up two big plastic bags and smiling at her brightly. “I brought food. You haven’t eaten yet, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching her girlfriend’s small figure walk up the stairs, she stares lovingly. “No, I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She smiled triumphantly. “I brought food.” She unpacked a massive fast food meal: burgers, fries, shakes, the works. Wrapping them in Sooyoung’s large puffy jacket, both munching on the food Seungwan brought, watching students run their hearts out on the track in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys think you’ll win it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The state championships.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This year?” She wiped her mouth after finishing a bite, thinking hard about her team’s potential this season. “I don’t know, hard to tell. From what it looks like these regular games seem like a walk in the park, but the championship is way different. We almost didn’t win it last year.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys can win it this year, I know it. I may not know much about soccer, or sports in general, but there’s something different about how you guys play.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cutely bumping their shoulders together; “You better be there, cheering me on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Seungwan leaned her head on Sooyoung’s perched shoulder, popping a flimsy fry into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi felt like her lungs were going to explode and her legs were going to tear off. Competing with the cars driving next to her on the road, she peddled as fast as she could, gulping in big portions of air from the frosty night. Dirty cleats with their laces tied together, slung over her shoulders and around her neck, occasionally knocking together as she gripped her handlebars for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could get there twice as fast if it wasn’t for her heavy backpack, she almost considered abandoning it way back at the school but she didn’t want her mom to get mad at her again—it was a pretty expensive sports bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly collapsing on Joohyun’s front lawn, she leaves her bike on the sidewalk and runs to the front door. Looking up to see the older girl’s lights flicker off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Jooyun!” She really couldn’t care if she was being too loud at this hour, she needed to talk to her. “Hyun-ah, open the door! I just wanna talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this really it? The rude end of their new friendship, all ruined because Seulgi was an idiot who couldn’t see Joohyun’s feelings even if it was right under her nose (which they were). She wanted to yell at her, yell at her that she liked her too. She’s liked Joohyun for so long and the fact that she didn’t see this coming was really hard for her to swallow. Her eyes began to sting as her whole body felt numb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Defeatedly resting her forehead on the other girl’s front door, she just wanted to see her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The resounding click startled her, but it was too late. The door opened before she could straighten up, having put all her weight on the door, she fell in. Crashing into Joohyun—who was waiting on the other side—they fell into the foyer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands-on either side of the student president’s head, ensuring she didn’t trample the smaller girl. God, she looked perfect, even after everything. Joohyun was wearing a simple t-shirt and pajama pants, hair held out of her face with a pink bunny headband, so clearly avoiding eye contact with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyun,” she whispered before getting off of her and brushing her hands on her hoodie as if trying to clean them of their nonexistent dirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun didn’t say anything—sitting up on her elbows before getting up—offering a hand to the fallen bear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank y-you,” Seulgi could only say as Joohyun turned her back to her, walking into the kitchen and flicking the lights on. Deftly following, she remembered why she came. She wanted to straighten things out, get to the bottom of this. “Joohyun-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” she finally looked her in the eye. Regretting this whole thing a bit under Joohyun’s cold glare, she needed to stand her ground. She wasn’t going to let her old friend push her away again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, it was just a stupid prank.” She avoided like she always did. Disregarding the very dejected-looking soccer player in her kitchen right now, putting a tea kettle on the stove to make tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be like this,” Seulgi pleaded, a hint of despair in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stubborn, don’t run away. Like you always do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not running away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me,” she paused, her heart thundering in her chest. “For how long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight years,” she said in an impossibly quiet tone. Seulgi almost didn’t catch it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had known each other for 12 years, Seulgi’s loved Joohyun for 10. Ten years of Joohyun, ten years of that familiar flutter in her stomach whenever Joohyun smiled at her, ten years of her realizing that it would never happen, it would never leave her head. And she’s liked her for eight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight?” She squeaked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is stupid,” Joohyun’s cheeks were dusted pink, turning to run back up to her room. But this time, Seulgi was faster, catching her wrist and pulling her into a deep kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much different from the first one they shared, it was softer. Joohyun leaned into her tall frame, hands resting weakly on her chest as they remained lip locked. Brushing her tongue across her bottom lip as if silently asking for permission to enter, permission that was granted almost immediately. Tilting her head slightly, Seulgi kissed her deeper, wanting to explore all of Bae Joohyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was nice. It was like finally beating the last boss after a hard video game, like the last day of a particularly had school year, like the end of a hard week and the beginning of a restful weekend. It was so satisfying to feel the girl she’s wanted since forever in her arms for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being a firm believer in all good things come to those who wait, Seulgi was feeling pretty good. It didn’t matter that she was almost hit by a car on the way here or that she was dead tired after biking 5 miles straight after a hectic practice because she was here—she was here with Joohyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tea kettle interrupted their now very heated make-out session, Joohyun pulling away to turn off the stove with a big sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the girl made her tea, they retired to the couch where they just sat close together. Not saying anything but not feeling the need to fill the silence. In Seulgi’s eyes, everything was perfect; Joohyun leaning on her chest, playing with the stings of her hoodie as Seulgi threw an arm over her old friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…what are we now?” Joohyun muttered shyly, not daring make contact with those hazel eyes she could never tear herself away from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want us to be?” The dumb bear asked, still afraid of the very real (but not likely) possibilities of rejection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you Kang Seulgi.” She said in a cute tired voice; her ear was pressed against Seulgi’s chest, surely she could hear how fast it was beating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, Bae Joohyun, would you like to be my girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she buried her head further into Seulgi’s jacket, drowning in her smell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling dumbly to herself, Seulgi had never been so happy. She felt like she could do that bike ride 4 times over, like she could run for hours without getting tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she didn’t hear it before, but she definitely heard her phone violently ringing in her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>54 unread text messages, 13 missed calls.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seulgi had a knack for forgetting things, had she not been grounded, the penalties right now might’ve been lessened. But now she was categorically, atomically, screwed. She didn’t know how much more her mom could punish her and she didn’t know how much more she could keep messing up. “That’s my mom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah…well, not really. I’m sort of…grounded.” She winced at the deep glare her new girlfriend was giving her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were grounded last week?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> grounded this week,” she smiled nervously. “I gotta go, see you tomorrow…maybe…is my mom doesn’t kill me.” She pressed a quick kiss onto Joohyun’s cheek before quickly getting up and leaving, smirking at the look on her face and closing the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was trying to savor this bike ride home, for this was probably the last time she’d be allowed outside. She may have fumbled the ball this time but it was nothing compared to when her brother went on an overnight trip to Jeju with his girlfriend at the time without telling their parents—as a high schooler—one could just imagine the motherly rage steaming from Hyoyeon. He was grounded for so long his skin got paler, Seulgi gets shivers thinking about if that would have happened to her. Kang Hyoyeon didn’t mess around when it came to discipline, especially having raised two massive idiots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t matter, nothing could sour her mood after being with Bae Joohyun. Not even the red mark on her forehead she got after her mom flicked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! Kang Seulgi! What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to stay late and lock up the field.” She lied, when in reality she spent the night neglecting her team captain duties and chasing after a girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Worth it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time answer your phone, I was worried sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, umma. I won’t let it happen again.” She pleaded with puppy eyes, eyes that also worked on her mom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…Have you eaten yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she responded, smiling. Her mom could be about to murder her, but she would always make sure her kids are fed. Sitting down at their dining table, just the two of them, eating instant ramen together. Some things never change. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a> I occasionally post updates there :)</p>
<p>You guys can leave me messages in <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a> I'm bored</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "One you can see far along the horizon"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit of angst, little bit of fluff this chapter. Thanks for 3,000 hits on this series :) means a lot that people actually enjoy my work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things were starting to look up for Kang Seulgi, she had a beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>girlfriend, she got her car back, she was winning her season, what could possibly go wrong? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deja vu, huh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer to that is everything. Striking a deal with the principal, he allowed the art club to stay in business as long as they shared the same space as another small club. That other small club being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>drama</span>
  </em>
  <span> club. And it just so happens that Kim Jisoo was the president of that club. How ironic, her ex-girlfriend who cheated on her was in the drama program. Well, she wasn’t laughing about that now—she was sweating bullets—setting up her easel and getting her paints ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other members in her club getting their aprons on as the drama club enters with their lunches. Sehun’s eyes flitting to Jisoo and then to Seulgi a couple of times, expecting a full-on screaming match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seulgi,” Jisoo bowed her head politely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisoo-ssi,” she returned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, cold.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuna shivered watching the two girls exchange greetings, shaking her head and picking out her brushes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By Jisoo’s side was her best friend, Park Chaeyoung (more commonly known as Ros</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span>)—not to be confused with the art club </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung—the blonde girl tugging at Jisoo’s sleeve, silently asking her to address the huge elephant in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just going to rehearse lines for the upcoming production if that’s alright with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, we don’t make much noise.” Seulgi was already giving her canvas her full-attention, seemingly uninterested in the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole lunch period was…tense. Even Chaeyoung tried to lighten the mood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son Chaeyoung.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The queen of awkward silence was filling it up with illustrating tips, sharing it with their small circle in a hushed voice as the drama kids acted it up on the other side of the room. She knew it was bad when Chaeyoung felt the urge to soothe the tension. The bell-ringing through the halls, the whole room let out a collective sigh. Leaving the two girls in the room alone, Seulgi had never moved so fast to clean up in her entire life, not wanting to be alone with Jisoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just wanted this day to be over, she just wanted to be on the field again, with her teammates and with Joohyun up in the stands waiting for her when she finished. God she just wanted to be with Joohyun. Even after knowing each other for 10 years, everything felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like she was seeing Joohyun in a different light, one where they could laugh freely, be with each other, and one where Seulgi didn’t have to keep making up excuses to stare at her unadulterated beauty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking extra big steps to her locker, grabbing her lunch, and heading to the student council room. There she was, nose deep in some important paperwork, stray strands of hair falling over, shielding her from the outside world. Placing a soft hand on one of her shoulders, she feels Joohyun jump slightly under her touch, startled suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hi,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna grab lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just let me finish up some papers first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, Joohyun didn’t want to come to school today, but Seulgi’s text telling her she was on her way to pick her up begged to differ. Sitting at her dining table, enjoying a nice breakfast by herself became more frequent these days. With her mom working more, getting more jobs on popular dramas, and doing promotions. The morning light peeking in through the big windows, her house was eerily quiet. It became so unbearable to live with the deafening silence, she would often have to have tv or music on in the background whenever she did things just to feel less lonely. Nothing could imitate the loud chaotic storm that sounded the halls of the Bae manor like Bae Miyoung. Her mom was a whole different level of loud, one that she found herself longing for every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of her mint tea brewing, she bit down on her plain piece of toast, eyeing the rather intimidatingly tall stack of mail at the corner of her dining table. Sifting through half junk mail and coupons there was a small lavender envelope sitting at the bottom of the pile. Her favorite color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titled at the top in small handwriting was an address written in English—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ontario.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the middle read; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“To Bae Joohyun,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she didn’t even need to open it to know it was a letter from her dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long has it been? Around 2 years since she’s last heard from him. He used to send her letters every month, to keep in touch, long lengthy messages detailing his life in Canada and how much he missed her every day. But as time grew on, their letter exchange happened less frequently. She still remembers coming home every day after school, checking the mailbox diligently, waiting for another letter from her dad—one that would never come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands gripped the thick papery material in her hands harder, angry tears welling up in her eyes as she looked back at that stupid envelope in distaste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. Why did her dad decide to send her a letter now? And not before, when she still craved the love and attention from him, when she used to miss him so much that she would cry herself to sleep, waiting for his return that would never arrive. She didn’t even want to read it, whatever was inside wasn’t deserving enough for her to even look through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knock-on her front door snapped her out of her inner turmoil. Getting out of her seat and making her way through her empty home, being greeted with Seulgi’s big dumb smile brought her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Hyunnie,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving forward and burying her face into Seulgi’s thick varsity jacket and wrapping her arms tight around the taller girl, she felt like she could finally breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, we should probably get going. I came kind of late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me just grab my stuff first.” Turning around to grab her back that was sitting at the bottom of the staircase and slipping off her shoes before leaving with her girlfriend, hand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Seulgi asked once they were already on the road, cruising it in her fast car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, seems like you have lots on your mind. School stressful?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really didn’t feel like sharing with her that her deadbeat dad finally wrote to her, she was tired. She didn’t want another person to tell her that everything was going to be “okay”, she didn’t want another person to try and cheer her up, she wanted to feel angry. She wanted to be allowed to be upset about this, she wanted to deal with this on her own—like she always did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going through the rest of the day absent-minded, she couldn’t stop thinking about what could be in that fucking letter. It was bothering her so much, and as much as she wanted to just throw it away, part of her started thinking of crazy situations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he got hurt?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he’s in trouble?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he’s coming back?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be important, why else would he write to her after 2 years? Needless to say, she was mentally preoccupied for the rest of the day. She even spaced out and forgot about the quarterly reports she had to turn in by the end of the day. Kicking herself, she sat at her desk and tried to finish them in the student council office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna grab lunch?” Seulgi looked expectant, hovering above her working figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just let me finish up some papers first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time,” the soccer player plopped down in the seat next to her, opening her lunch and ripping open a bag of chips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally finishing her paper, Seulgi had already plowed through half her lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Practice today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, cardio before the game tomorrow.” She replied, with her mouth half full of rice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I cant go today.” All she could think about was that damn letter sitting at home, waiting to be opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, want me to drive you home after school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bummer, I was thinking we could get dinner after practice. Somewhere nice but not too nice, since I’d be all tried from running, ya’ know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she planted a chaste kiss on one of her squishy cheeks. “I’m not feeling very well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi gave her a raised eyebrow but carried on. She’s known her for a long time and detecting a lie from the truth wasn’t hard, but she trusted her. Joohyun might not tell her what’s going on now but she trusted that she would tell her when she was ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you listened to the new BoA song?” Changing the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, at least 50 times since it’s come out.” Joohyun seriously nodded, making Seulgi laugh. “I already pre-ordered versions of the album too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Damn, I was going to buy you one as a surprise. Guess I was too slow this time. Should’ve known better than to underestimate the president of the BoA Fanclub, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi pulled her into her embrace, arms wrapping around her waist. Joohyun felt her boisterous laughs against her chest, pressing another kiss onto the top of her head with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan was known for being easy-going, an unbothered individual, someone mellow; but right now she was teetering on the edge of snapping. This girl Chaeyoung—Ros</span>
  <span>é or whatever her name was—was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> over her girlfriend. Deciding that today she would eat with Sooyoung’s friends, she didn’t realize that would subject her to watching someone openly flirt with her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, Sooyoung you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny.” </span>
  <span>Ros</span>
  <span>é snickered, playfully slapping her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously, it was like she wasn’t even there. She knew the mid-fielder was naturally charming, but not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> extent, </span>
  <span>Ros</span>
  <span>é had to be into her. Which only made the two the spectacle for the entirety of lunch, since it was obvious that her friend—introduced as Lisa—was so visibly whipped for the blonde girl hitting on Sooyoung. Both Seungwan and Lisa exchanging pained expressions, realizing they were in very similar positions at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, she’s like this all the time.” Lisa apologized for her friend. Lisa was not too bad looking herself, hair black and cut into a cute bob, she couldn’t help but think her and the blonde would make a cute couple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope things work out for you two.” She retorted in a hushed voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I pray every day, but then again, if she was into me things would be different.” She finished dejectedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes you just need to take a step forward first, I’m sure she’ll see that sooner than later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa saw </span>
  <span>Rosé’</span>
  <span>s lips travel dangerously close to Sooyoung’s neck, abruptly pulling the blonde out of her seat. “Well, this has been fun, Sooyoung, Seungwan’s a keeper. We’ve better get going to class now.” She let out hurriedly before dragging the tall girl down the hall and scolding her on the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re an interesting pair.” Sooyoung finally looked like she could breathe, she always felt like she was walking on eggshells whenever Park Chaeyoung was in close proximity to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting is one way to put it.” Seungwan munched on a baby carrot from Sooyoung’s lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more they were around each other, the more apparent it became that they were a good match. Sooyoung was always so thoughtful of what Seungwan was feeling, always texting the girl about funny things she’s seen on the internet or just talking about anything and everything whenever she was bored. Or how Seungwan would slip notes in her locker before every game, with a little cut-out hearts Sooyoung would tuck into her cleats for good luck. Or how Sooyoung would walk her to every class and wait for her after hers, even when she got out on the complete other side of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about their relationship seemed so pleasantly domestic and warm. Like the movie nights they would have at Seungwan’s house, where Sooyoung would fall asleep during the first 30 minutes and Seungwan would just lean into her snoring figure. And the night time rendezvous they would go in Sooyoung’s car, driving all the way up on the hilltops of the rural side. Just to stare at the stars, laying on the roof of her car until they had to retreat from the cold with their noses all red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan used to look down on high school relationships, she thought they were pointless and a waste of time—until she met Park Sooyoung that is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the overwhelming dread coming back home, with the same purple letter sitting on her dining table, she just wanted to get this over with. Ripping it opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyun-ah,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it’s been a while since I’ve sent you one of these. I hope you and your mother are well. To be honest, I’ve been wanting to write to you for a long time, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m getting remarried. I’ve fallen in love again, with life, the people around me, and I’ve found the right person this time. It would mean a lot to me if you were here on my special day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your father.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angry tears streaming down her face now, the paper wrinkling under her strong grip. The optimistic side of her was wishing he’d come back, it had been wishing he came back for several years now. She didn’t know why she set herself up for such disappointment. Attached to the letter were a wedding invitation and a plane ticket. On the postcard was a picture of the bride and groom. Her dad had his hair neatly trimmed, the sides of his head peppered with grey hair, and the woman holding his arm dressed in all white, her hair long black and flowing. How ironic for him to leave all the way across the globe just to marry another Asian woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked…</span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hated it. How dare he be happy over there while he was making her life miserable here. She hated him. How dare he leave her and then request her presence after such a long time, pretending nothing happened. She hated it all. Throwing the papers away from her and running up to her room, slamming the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why, why, why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was she subject to all this? All this pain. She just wanted to forget it all. Hugging her knees up to her chest and letting herself come undone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a> I post updates there</p>
<p>You guys can leave me messages in <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a> Please, my cc is so dry these days :') I miss interacting with you guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "A touchy moment"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I know it's been a while and I don't update as much as I used too and I apologize for that. I've been overwhelmed with school work and I had gotten sick for a while, but I'm all better now :) This series recently hit 200 kudos! Thank you to everyone that loved this series and left a kudos, I wouldn't feel motivated to write it if it wasn't for you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seulgi knew something was up. There’s no way Joohyun would just bail on practice like that. Or maybe she was just overthinking things like usual and Joohyun was actually not feeling well. She did seem sort of off all-day, like there was something on her mind that she wanted to get off her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This bothered her all during practice. “Yah! Captain! Get your head out of your ass!” Yerim screamed from downfield—they were currently scrimmaging against the other half of their team as preparation for tomorrow’s game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language!” Ryujin yelled in Seulgi’s defense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the game went…okay. Not her best game, but that didn’t stop her from mercilessly scoring 5 back to back goals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! Are you guys even trying!” Coach Taeyeon yelled from her spot on the side of the field, directing how the girls were playing. “How come no one’s covering Seulgi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s too fucking fast!” Heejin wheezed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language!” Jihyo corrected from all the way across from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are on the varsity team for crying out loud! You’re telling me you can’t keep up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>forward? Losing team owes me 2 laps around the track!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to make it through the girl’s heads because after that Seulgi didn’t score any more goals, the game coming in at a tie. You’d think that if they tied no one would have to run, right?…Wrong. Instead, Taeyeon just made both teams run. Seulgi, nearly collapsing in the locker rooms when checked her messages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None from Joohyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright? I didn’t see Joohyun at practice today again.” Sooyoung looked over her shoulder, slipping her shirt on after her brisk shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she said she wasn’t feeling well. I think I’ll pick her up some dinner on my way home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, that’s nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing anything with Seungwan tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s visiting her aunt for dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got to get going,” she slapped the mid-fielder on the back, “see ya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi decided to pick up some brothy soup that Sooyoung recommended her along with some sweet and sour pork, knowing how Joohyun detests chicken. But not before texting her mom that she was going to be home a little late, not wanting another grounding incident to happen—not right after she just got her beloved car back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parking a little up in Joohyun’s driveway, there was only one car there. Meaning her mom wasn’t there and Joohyun was home all alone. Bounding up the front steps two at a time, she expectantly knocked on the door. No answer. This time she rang the doorbell. No answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Joohyun-ah, not now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She internally whined, pulling out her phone and dialing her girlfriend’s number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Her nose sounded clogged and congested, maybe she really was sick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joohyun-ah? Are you home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you answer the door? I brought you food.” The smaller girl shortly hung up, Seulgi prayed she was coming down to open the door and not leave her in the dark outside with takeout and no one to give it to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Joohyun was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, pajamas on. Her eye’s looked red around the rims and glossy, her nose slightly red as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you food since you weren’t feeling well.” The two entered the mansion, Seulgi taking off her shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to, I’m fine, really.” She faked, sitting down at her empty dining table with her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, you don’t seem to have a fever.” Seulgi brought her hand up to her forehead, not feeling anything unusual. “Eat up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, pabo.” The two of them laughing as Joohyun sipped her soup, warming her insides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the soup?” Seulgi inquired, watching the small girl sip on it every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, where’d you get it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someplace Sooyoung suggested.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she finished, the two of them decided to settle down and watch a movie in the living room, Seulgi going off about the artistic values of the cinematography while she just leaned further into her chest. Seulgi felt like home, more than the one she was in, she felt content with her being at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was Sooyoung’s birthday next week. Seungwan realized and immediately woke up. She was lying in bed, about to go to sleep, just having gotten back from a family dinner. But that was all in the past after she realized that her girlfriend’s birthday was only days away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>September 3rd.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frantically getting up and booting up her computer, wracking her brain for gift ideas. Because she couldn’t just get her </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it had to be special. Eyes burning from staring at a screen in the dark. She didn’t get to sleep until 3 am that night, waking up to Sooyoung’s car honking outside her window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>_im_yourjoy [8:12 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going to be late!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hurry!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She overslept. Sprinting out of her bed and throwing on the uniform that was laid on top of her dresser, brushing her hair and teeth in record time before shoving everything that was on her desk into her backpack and running outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I stayed up late last night.” She panted, closing the passenger’s side door after her and buckling up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries,” Sooyoung turned to her innocently with a smile that energized her fully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire day, Seungwan watched Sooyoung like a hawk. Trying to figure out what she could possibly get her for her birthday. Staring her down like she was a lab specimen in a test tube. So much that she probably came off a little weird to outsiders</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Son, I’m sure Miss Park’s face is interesting but could you please look up at the board.” Her teacher caught her, a few snickers sounding throughout the class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face then turning the brightest possible shade of red and back to looking down at her own paper. She didn’t catch Sooyoung’s shit-eating grin, smiling to herself silly. The longer they were together, the more Sooyoung realized that she was completely head over heels for this girl, even willing to take her on countless boba runs to feed Seungwan’s bubble tea addiction. Like seriously, Sooyoung couldn’t even count the times Seungwan texted her asking if they could go to her favorite cafe on her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna get boba after school again?” Speak of the devil, Seungwan linked their arms in the hallway after their class got out—their last one of the day. “Before your game?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungwan-ah, how much boba could you possibly drink? You’ve got the sugar tolerance of an insane person.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, “Yes, or no?” She would take this little extra alone time with her girlfriend to find out what she wants for her birthday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Sooyoung pretended to gripe, letting the shorter girl drag her to her car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the tall dark-haired girl across from her, looking down at her phone. Sipping on her boba and trying to brainstorm ideas of what to get her, the first thing that comes to mind is…</span>
  <em>
    <span>manga.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, that’s too predictable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She remembers Sooyoung telling her about how one time, Seulgi gifted her every single edition of Tokyo-Ghoul, which totaled out to </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> $200. No, she wanted to get her something special. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bahh!! I lost the bid!” Sooyoung sighed, annoyed, throwing her phone down on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s this switch vintage steering wheel. I wanted to replace mine because the materials in the vintage one are supposedly nicer.” She slumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t say—” A dull light bulb in her brain going off. Maybe she could somehow swindle Sooyoung this steering wheel she wanted. “Can I see it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping her screen towards the girl across from her, on the screen was a mint condition leather steering wheel. The bid was currently set at a whopping $325, ending in a couple of days. She was sure she could snatch it in time if she was smart about it. Quickly memorizing the name of it before the soccer player put her phone away. She would write the name down in her notes later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I was kind of hoping I would win, right before a big game too.” She frowned. “Taeyeon’s gonna kick my ass if we don’t win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to do great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, and how do you know that?” She said in a mischievous tone, a sly grin creeping onto her face as she leaned closer to the girl in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I believe in you. And that’s enough.” Seungwan said as a very matter of factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah, Seungwan-ah, when did you get so greasy?” She teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi didn’t know what it was, but something about Joohyun had changed. Ever since she had spent the night at her house after bringing her food, her girlfriend had seemingly gotten more solemn. When they hung out together, Joohyun was quieter, she spaced out more in class, often spent her lunches in the student council room. She wanted to know what was bothering her, but she didn’t want to seem too burdensome. She didn’t want to pressure Joohyun into telling her what was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following her out of the classroom they went to, something slipped out of Joohyun’s bag. A small purple…envelope? Picking it up and quickly shoving it in her pocket when her girlfriend turned to face her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got some work to finish for the council. You can go without me.” Getting up on her tippy toes to give Seulgi a kiss on the cheek before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, something was definitely up. Joohyun never ate lunch alone. She either skipped her work, pushed it off till later, or invited Seulgi to accompany her. Praying that the answers to her problems were encased in that small envelope inside her jacket as she made her way to the soccer team’s usual lunch table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Joohyun?” Seungwan asked, sitting next to her tall girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly enough, Seungwan and Seulgi had become good friends ever since she and Sooyoung started dating. They were born 11 days apart, one of the many jarring similarities between them. Seulgi just found Seungwan a genuine person and enjoyed her company. She was a nice little addition to their growing friend group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knowing unnie, she’s probably working on homework or something.” Yerim pitched in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnie?” Seulgi looked at her sideways, “How do you know Joohyun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, before you two were sworn enemies, Joohyun and I were friends. I just had to hide it because you two were constantly at each other’s throats. “ She rolled her eyes, waving her chopsticks in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends?” Seulgi was still confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Yerim turned to her side to talk to Hyunjin instead of putting up with Seulgi’s antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joohyun-unnie’s been working hard these days. Anything special coming up?” Sooyoung asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I know of, the school fair is like months away.” Seugnwan clarified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s happening, she’s been acting strangely quiet these days—” Seulgi, opening the envelope as she spoke, almost choked on air. “What the hell!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” The two girls across from her, shocked by Seulgi’s sudden change in demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes hurriedly reading over the words twice just to make sure that she wasn’t imagining things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joohyun’s dad is getting remarried? And he wants to see her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was this why Joohyun was all sad? Why? Shouldn’t she be excited to hear from her dad? None of this made sense to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I gotta go.” She quickly gathered her things and rushed off to where ever Joohyun was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t really have a plan in mind, she didn’t really know what she was going to say to her. She just knew she needed to say something. Something she might regret later but she just had to get to the bottom of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding the door open, “Hyun-ah—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl in question was frantically rummaging through her bag, looking for something. Until her eyes met Seulgi’s monolid ones, flittering down to the object in her hand, the object she was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get that?” Her tone deadly and expression scary enough to make Seulgi wish the world would open up and swallow her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to follow <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a> I occationally post updates there ;)</p>
<p>And I love it when you guys leave me messages on <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "I Haven't Felt This Way"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RED VELVET IS BACK TO SAVE 2021 AND THE NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I finally watched that highly anticipated OT5 performance of PSYCHO after one whole year, I cried. Wendy, we missed you :'). Anyways, enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joohyun’s head resting on her shoulder, having just finished their 30-minute screaming match, they decided to stop. Take a break, Seulgi was just annoyed and Joohyun was dealing with repressed feelings she needed to let out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>“You shouldn’t insert yourself in situations that don’t concern you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joohyun said through gritted teeth, face red in rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I shouldn’t have to snoop around in order to know why my girlfriend is acting all moody! Joohyun, you know I hate it when you don’t tell me these things!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why does it matter!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because it’s obviously bothering you! Why can’t you see that other people—the people around you—worry about you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m mad! I’m mad at him! He left!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She screamed, squinting in frustration, tears forming at the rims of her eyes. )</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of Seulgi’s previous anger dissolving as she embraced the smaller girl in front of her. The two resided to just sit in the empty student council room. Unmoving by each other’s side as they both tried to come up with what to say next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Playing with the ends of her tie, “I’m sorry I yelled.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I yelled back,” Seulgi laughed lightly, arm draped over her smaller girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just upset, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, you have every right to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I guess a part of me was expecting him to say sorry and that he was coming home.” Her voice hollow and empty. Seulgi just wished Joohyun could finally be at peace, free from all her problems. She wished she could solve all her problems, god knows she’d do it if it were possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, you know. I may not know exactly what you’re going through, b-but I’ll always listen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Joohyun turned to her, showing her a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the day, Seulgi just wanted to be with Joohyun. Ever since they were younger she had wanted to be with Joohyun. There was something so gravitating about her, her smile, her loud and hearty laugh, just her existence made Seulgi want to pinch one of her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the exact moment she realized her feelings for Joohyun had transformed into something much more was in the 9th grade. Joohyun had received an expensive velvet headband as a gift from her grandma and decided to wear it on the first day of high school. Young hormonal Seulgi—who had just realized her new affinity for pretty girls—just happened to be in the same homeroom as the older girl. God did Seulgi stare, in fact, she stared all class, missed the bell, and was late for her next one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing has changed, Seulgi was still a teenager in love. A teenager in love with Bae Joohyun, who in turn was in love with her as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so cold her lungs burned with every breath she took. Looking out at the vast field and feeling unpleasant butterflies erupt inside her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe Sooyoung, breathe.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now was not a good time to fumble the ball—both figuratively and literally. Watching the rest of her teammates animatedly chat as they geared up, she rested her elbows atop her knees, desperately trying to calm down. Park Sooyoung was a perfectionist, she always wanted that perfect pass, that perfect shot, that perfect goal, but sometimes it all became a bit much. What if she couldn’t serve the perfect pass? Shoot the perfect shot? The mad jumble of thoughts raging inside her head tormented her to no end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Seulgi rested a supportive hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, just a little nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s gonna be alright, I’m back after all.” The team captain grinned at her stupidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes at the stupid bear, “Yeah, I’d like to see you score more than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Sooyoung was only egging the older girl on. There was no way in hell she could actually outscore Seulgi, but she could get darn close if she tried her hardest. Puffing her chest out in pride and a little bit of entitlement, “I suppose it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, let’s make a bet though.” The tip of her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she quickly grabbed a stray piece of paper and scribbled something down with her cheap mechanical pencil. “If you score more than me, I’ll buy you, me, Joohyun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungwan dinner tonight after the game. But if I score more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you have to buy for all of us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four people’s worth of food was…a lot. If she lost this bet her wallet would be empty for months to come, the only solution being she had to win. She could’ve just declined the offer, but being a knucklehead amongst another knucklehead, she wanted to see if she could win. Plus, Seulgi’s secret plan to cheer up her friend and make her forget about the crushing anxiety of the game, replacing it with a firing passion to compete against </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather than the other team. Making all things relative and bringing Sooyoung back down to earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping up and down on the bouncy semi-wet grass, she looked down at her shoes one last time before her coach called them in for a pre-game pep talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same starting line, Heejin and Seulgi start kick off if we win the coin flip.” Taeyeon looked like she meant business, hands on her knees as she explained their formation. “Sooyoung I want you always open for the cross, we need to take every shot possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls nodding in unison until the refs called the captains over, Sooyoung and Seulgi—with looks of strong determination—started the game. The ball flying across the vibrant green grass slick with the nigh fog, the girls shouts resounded all across the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun was in the stands sitting with Seungwan and her mom, Tiffany had decided to accompany her to make up for lost time. Her mom had no idea about her father’s remarriage, as she decided not to tell her. Tiffany didn’t need another thing to worry about, she already had enough on her plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, SM’s team is much better than when I was in school.” Her mom sat in awe of how fluid their team made it down the field. “Too bad you never really liked soccer, I would’ve loved to see you play.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You used to play soccer?” Seungwan looked at her quizically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A long time ago, like in elementary.” She pulled her scarf tighter around her, it was cold tonight. “I was actually on Seulgi’s team—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyeon?” Her mom interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the coach?” Seungwan’s followed Ms.Bae’s line of sight, meeting the turned figure of the school’s coach who was paying attention to the game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, is that Kim Taeyeon?” Tiffany couldn’t hide her own curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know her mom?” Joohyun saw an unfamiliar look in her eye, like something that had burnt out 5 years ago was reignited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we went to college together,” was all she told, but Joohyun couldn’t help but think there was more to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched the rest of the game in silence, all three of them entranced but the ball work happening in front of them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Sooyoung, well, she was dying. Essentially, she was playing her position </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> competing with a forward. Her legs burned so much her eyes started watering, but she had managed to sink in 2 goals in only the first quarter. This was an open league game yet the other team was so bad by half time they were down 0-7, Seulgi having already scored 5 goals. Sooyoung almost felt bad, the other team’s defender had basically given up and now it was just a competition between her and Seulgi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making deliberate moves </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pass to Seulgi, Sooyoung opted in taking the ball all the way from mid-field to the box—which in short meant an ungodly amount of run/sprinting. She managed to keep Seulgi’s goal count at 5 and nothing more, all while scoring a couple more shots (3 more to be exact).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheesh, you guys are relentless.” Yerim patted her on the back as she devoured the liquids inside her water bottle. They were called in for a water break so the other team could recuperate. “What’s you two do? Make a bet or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Seulgi just impishly smiled at her, Yerim rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah, just because we’re winning—what—by 11 to 0 doesn’t mean you can get off easy.” Taeyeon smacked Seulgi on the back to get her attention, the captain was previously waving at her girlfriend in the stands. “The mercy rule states that since we have the score at 11 to 0, the game is over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole team cheering and attempting to lift both Seulgi and Sooyoung upon their shoulders but it was no use since their bones were jelly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You owe us dinner, Ddeulgi!” Sooyoung panted, collapsing onto the cold grass after her friend’s charades. Seulgi laying down next to her on the field with a big smile. “You planned this all along didn’t you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi wasn’t as slick as she thought she was, she…may have lost the bet on purpose. Seulgi knew Sooyoung didn’t have that much money in the first place, she just wanted to make a fun game out of it and diminish the midfielder’s anxiety through a friendly bet. At first, she was going easy on her until it proved that Sooyoung was real competition, and she had to keep it up or her cover would be blown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think that was easy! You played like you were on crack! How could I compete?” She sighed exasperatedly. Both girls laying on the field laughing at her current display, but groaning as they were kicked off the turf and told to hit the showers. “So…burgers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You cheap bastard!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan receiving a text from Sooyoung that they were getting dinner with Seulgi and Joohyun, the two council members left the stands to meet them. Bidding her mom goodbye, Tiffany said she’d see her at home later. Watching her mom walk down over to Coach Taeyeon who was still writing something down on a clipboard. Shrugging and letting Seungwan drag her down the bleachers, she must’ve just been one of her mom’s old friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiffany hadn’t seen Taeyeon in ages, not since they graduated college and went separate ways that is. They both went to the same school, assigned dormmates in freshman year. Tiffany was a young and bright film major and Taeyeon was studying Korean literature. The two were inseparable, Tiffany loved that the older girl was the chaotic equal to her own nonsense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two went on to be roommates out of dorms in junior year. She had always thought there was something special between them that made it hard for them to separate, what she didn’t know was that Taeyeon was hopelessly in love with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One new year’s party and 7 bottles of Soju left she finally confessed. And as much as Tiffany wanted to see her that way, things just didn’t feel right. She had never felt that way about her or seen her in that light. Not to say she wasn’t attracted to females, she had dated a couple of girls in Sophmore year. But she didn’t see Taeyeon that way, the way she saw her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ending in an awkward morning after and a bright orange post it on the fridge, Taeyeon moved out. They still remained friends, but never as close as it was, her best friend kept her distance after that. But Taeyeon was still there, just a little off to the side. She was there when she met Daesung, at a college party—not knowing they would later end up engaged. Daesung was just another a Wallstreet yuppie, all prim and proper and cut from wealthy cloth. Taeyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiffany moved in with him when her acting career first took off, booking her first big drama after years of working hard and being turned down relentlessly in auditions. Taeyeon had published her works and was starting to be recognized as a notable writer, she wrote poetry and many theory papers on society and it’s issues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either she was too naive to care or just wanted to settle down with the “right” guy. Little did she realize that later he was not. But for the time being, they were in love, and she really believed she wanted to marry him. They got into a big fight about it, Taeyeon greatly objecting to the whole notion of a wedding even happening between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not right for you,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then who is! Please tell me because I’ve been waiting for something like this for so long and you seem to know what’s right for me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“.....”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think it’s you, don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her words harsh. Who could blame her though? She just wanted her best friend back, disregarding all these fluttering feelings around them. She hated walking on eggshells whenever they were together. She just wanted Taeyeon to talk to her like she used to, look at her like she was the only person in the world. But that look was soon replaced with an indescribable sadness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I,”</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now it was her turn to be silent, the look in Taeyeon’s eyes unchanging as she monitored her carefully. </span>
  <em></em>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just don’t see you in that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taeyeon said like she had practiced this moment a million times in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew very little about Taeyeon’s love life, who she dated, if it even existed or not. She just knew that whenever she needed her, she was there, until she wasn’t. Her wedding day was the last day she saw her. Well, before her wedding day. She saw her standing in the reflection of her mirror, she was trying on her wedding dress one last time before the reception. That damned smile she sent her, so full of emotion—regret, sadness, hurt, heartthrob—all things evident on Taeyeon’s face before she left without saying goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ultimately, she was right. Daesung wasn’t right for her and she wasn’t right for him. Either lost love or that there was nothing there, to begin with, they simply weren’t compatible. A part of her knew this all along, but she was just too stubborn to face the facts. It was after she had Joohyun when she realized their relationship was strained. And it destroyed her, her daughter loved her father so much and he just got up and left. If he couldn’t stay for her, she at least thought that he’d stay for Joohyun—but that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyeon?” She called out to the now turned high school soccer coach. Her hair looked different now, it was short and shoulder-length, little parts of it greyishly dyed—she looked good. Before it was a soft brunette color, long and flowy, all that added to her fair features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around to see who called for her, she nearly jumped in her own shoes, “M-Miyoung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwang Miyoung was her name before she took on her more western sounding stage name, before she married Daesung. People often called her Tiffany, Fany, and sometimes even Stephanie, only Taeyeon still called her Miyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, ” She felt an overwhelming feeling of joy wash over her as she was reunited with her old friend. “I didn’t know you worked here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Taeyeon looked more surprised than pleased to see her. Silver wired framed glasses perched on her nose, she looked very cute—Tiffany noted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came with my daughter to see the game, her girlfriend’s on the team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-girlfriend, daughter?” Taeyeon looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Almost in disbelief that she had a kid. “Who’s your daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joohyun, Bae Joohyun.” She watched as Taeyeon flinched at that surname, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bae Daesung.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had a daughter.” Her expression changing back to indifferent, cheeks rosy from the cold weather presumably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I didn’t know you worked here, at SM.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a teacher here, this is just a-a side gig.” She looked uncomfortable like talking to her stung. “H-how’s Daesung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We split a long time ago.” She smiled like it didn’t hurt one bit. Like seeing Taeyeon again washed away all the pain she felt for years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.” She looked down at her shoes, holding her clipboard close to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-would you like to get coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Like right now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, if you’re free or later. Anything that works.” She fidgeted with her coat ends. She didn’t really know what she was doing just that everything she wanted right now was to talk to her old friend, reconnect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to lock up the field but after I’m free.” Taeyeon finally looked her in the eyes, a look that Miyoung recognized. Not the old sad one, but the one she had before she met Daesung, before everything between them was ruined, a look that brought her back to their old tiny, crappy dorm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” she smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave Kudos and thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Thoughts on Tiffany and Taeyeon ??? I'd love to hear them! You can leave messages in <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a> :)</p>
<p>You guys can also follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a> where I post updates &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "I’m matching my steps with you, we are a bit clumsy"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy with school and hadn't had much time to write lately. But hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tiffany never thought she’d get to the day where she and Taeyeon would be sitting across from each other again. When Taeyeon left, she completely cut her off, whether it was intentional or not, she had no way of contacting her after that day. Much to her surprise, Taeyeon seemed to have changed very little—sans the hair—she still had the same cafe preference, unruly sweet drinks. She didn’t really know why she asked her here at 9 at night to “grab coffee”. She just saw her and felt that if she didn’t make a move fast she’d be gone again forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she looked down at her cup of tea before the coach sitting across from her. “How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Was her only answer, Tiffany could tell the other woman was trying hard not to let emotion show on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Publish anymore books?” She laughed light-heartedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m in the process of writing one right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Her hand moving to lift up her cup felt mechanic and forced, she didn’t know what to do with her hands so she just rested them in her lap as Taeyeon fidgeted with a paper straw wrapper. There was so much she wanted to say, she just wanted to go back to their familiar dynamic but there was a strong invisible brick wall in between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear about you and Daesung,” she said, even though she didn’t look the slightest bit sorry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” she smiled, debating if she should put her hand over her’s in an endearing manner—choosing not to. “You were…right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Taeyeon’s eyes widening at the statement, not in a pitying way, in a genuinely surprised way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He left when Joohyun was starting middle school, moved overseas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Taeyeon leaned in, having dissolved any feelings of bitterness, replaced with curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’ve been so focused on work for the past years, so I decided to make up for it and come with my daughter to the game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, Daesung really is the man I thought he was…if you’d even call him that.” Taeyeon sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and letting out a little chuckle. “Bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt increasingly uncomfortable in her seat. She thought she’d feel less heavy after confessing that after so many years but she just felt more off. At some point in her life, she was sure she loved Daesung, she’s pretty sure she also loved Taeyeon, but that didn’t help her right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing how stiff the older woman was, Taeyeon tried to change the subject, “So, your daughter’s dating a player on the team?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she laughed lightly. “They’ve known each other since they were kids. I’ve always had a feeling they’d become something more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, almost like us.” Taeyeon accidentally slipped in, cheeks redding immediately after. Turning her head away in embarrassment, Tiffany doing the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seulgi’s a good kid,” she tried to add, ignoring that little moment between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finished their conversation there, finishing the rest of their drinks in respective silence before leaving the night cafe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice to see you again,” Tiffany croaked, the cold air cutting her voice short. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Taeyeon turned the other way, presumably towards the direction of her parked car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like the meet again.” That statement made Taeyeon turn, with a surprised expression showing on her face for a split second before it was replaced with her usual cold look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why,” she said plainly as if it wasn’t a question because she really didn’t want the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to be friends,” Tiffany said as if it was the easiest thing in the world like that suggestion alone would erase all the years of unrequited pining Taeyeon spent alone in college. “I missed you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she turned back to her car, placed on the side of the street in the opposite direction. “You know where to find me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiffany left with a stupid grin on her face. Sitting behind the steering wheel of her expensive car, smiling like a teenager in love. But what she didn’t know, was that Taeyeon was doing the exact same thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wracking her brain trying to think of viable solutions, Seungwan searched quite literally everywhere for that damned car part Sooyoung wanted. Apparently, the steering wheel she wanted only existed for a certain vintage model car that discontinued making its parts. Her only choices being to either buy the car with the wheel attached or try to contact someone she knew about the part itself. And she really wasn’t looking forward to putting down payment for a car she wasn’t going to ever drive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whipping out her phone, she remembers one of her father’s colleagues worked at a car shop. He was a close family friend, dialing Mr. Kim’s phone number she waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungwan-ah?” Mr. Kim answered, the sheer surprise in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hi, Mr. Kim. Sorry to call you this late at night and with such short notice,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling with his somewhat raspy deep voice, “No problem! I was just watching some show with Hyunjin and Sungho-ah. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Kim had 3 kids, two sons, and a daughter. His daughter was actually only a year younger than her, Kim Hyunjin, who was on the same team as Sooyoung. Despite being well connected to the Kims, Seungwan knew very little about the Kim siblings. But she always thought Hyunjin was quite peculiar, wanting to play sports outside with her brothers or feed stray cats instead of doing things normal girls her age would do—which she had very little knowledge considering she was far from connected to what normal girls did herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just wondering if you knew about this special steering wheel,” she explained, Mr. Kim worked at a car repair shop, as she remembered. Her dad had gotten all their vehicle repairs from the Kims. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, not that I’m aware of…I can see if we have and vintage parts at the shop tomorrow and let you know. Maybe you can stop by the shop tomorrow after school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great!” She tried to contain herself as she might have just solved a major dilemma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem! Tell your dad I say hi,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do. Thank you, again.” And with that, she hung up. Pumping her fist into the air as a sign of triumph, she was finally going to get Sooyoung the perfect gift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling onto her stomach with glee, she was grinning so hard her cheeks started to hurt. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Sooyooung’s face when she opened her gift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carelessly shoving her textbooks in her locker, Seulgi struggled to fit the last of her school supplies in the small metal box that her </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive private school offered her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Psh, “Seoul’s best highschool” my ass.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>SM high for all it’s worth. On top of the ridiculous tuition, her parents paid, the utter treatment of students here was horrible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally managing to slam her stuffed locker door shut, she wiped the small bead of sweat from her brow. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm down. Last night was stressful enough, she didn’t need any added anxiety on top of it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last night she was planning a surprise date for her and Joohyun, the two more than needed one, after all they went through earlier in their relationship. Seulgi planned a nighttime picnic where they’d lay on top of her car and look up at the stars from the quiet mountains. The only issue being she hadn’t actually asked Joohyun out yet. Only the vague phrase, “let’s do something this weekend”, were uttered by her. Her girlfriend thinking they had no concrete plans yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are,” Joohyun smiled at her from across the hall, textbooks in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost mechanically, Seulgi linked their arms and carried her books for her, earning a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, didn’t know you were waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, wanna come over tonight?” Joohyun cut straight to the chase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm? Sure, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she played coy when she very well knew why she wanted Seulgi to come over. “We can order take out and watch movies all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I can come by after tutoring.” She sighed tiredly, Joohyun stroking her arm comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi had been struggling in class for a while now, deciding to get her act together and see a school tutor as to not destroy her chances of getting into any decent college. Unlike Joohyun, academics didn’t come as easily to Seulgi. Paying attention in class was never a strong suit of hers. The classwork itself not being a problem for her, simply just the act of taking notes and knowing the content. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was getting a bit stressful for her, and for all seniors in general. Students cramming for college entrance exams, discovering new career paths, and trying to get their shit together for the future. Seulgi hated it, she hated this type of change, she hated growing up. She just wanted to hang out with her friends and play soccer forever, but that wouldn’t be the case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not with her mom constantly on her ass about missing assignments and teacher’s meetings she should be attending but isn’t. She was shooting high and applying to Korea University for graphic design in media arts but was failing to find motivation in these tough times. Being with Joohyun every now and then reminded her that everything was going to be fine and that sometimes she just needed to keep her head above the water as to not drown in the crushing anxiety that was being a young adult. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting herself enjoy her lunch with Joohyun before she had to return to classes, jump to practice, and then the library for her tutoring session. Her day was packed. Playing with her girlfriend’s fingers as Joohyun was talking to her friend Yongsun about their like majors. Joohyun wanted to major in </span>
  <em>
    <span>law, </span>
  </em>
  <span>something ambitious and expected of her. Talking about school was mentally and emotionally draining for her, Seulgi tried her best to avoid any and all conversations asking about school or where she was going to college. It was dreadful even thinking about the future, it left an aching feeling in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Joohyun knew that, whether she remembered telling her or not, she could feel the younger girl’s uncomfortableness whenever the topic was brought up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Seul, I forgot to ask you. Where do you plan on going?” Yongsun tilted the conversation towards the other girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up stick straight in her seat and dropping Joohyun’s hand by accident, “I, uh—I’m applying to K-Korea University.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pregnant silence between the three of them for a couple of seconds. Thank god for Joohyun changing the subject, “How’s your volunteering going, Yong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally pulling up to Joohyun’s driveway after an exhausting day of sports and numbing mathematical equations, she finally let her shoulders sag when she knocked on her front door. Her hair was still somewhat damp from the shower she took after practice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun’s cute little head peeking out, her face curling into an adorable eye smile as she was met with the sight of Seulgi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kicking off her shoes, Joohyun led her inside, “I didn’t know what you would’ve wanted so I kind of ordered everything,” the older girl admitted, gesturing to the table full of take-out food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god, I’m starving.” The two sat down and started eating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were now laying in Joohyun’s bed, some flick playing as Joohyun snuggled into her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Yong make you uncomfortable today?” She asked out of pure curiosity, she hated seeing Seulgi out of her element when the ladder was often so social. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m good.” She brainlessly responded, eyes trained on the tv across from them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Propping up on an elbow so that she was face to face with her lover, “You don’t need to pretend in front of me Seulgi, I saw how awkward you were being.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing as she rubbed her eyes with one hand and interlocking their fingers, “I’m just tired, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun nodded, encouraging the bear to go on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone keeps talking about school and I don’t want to hear about it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we are going off to college soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh! I can’t take it anymore, all the stress of taking entrance exams and literally 100  people asking me if I have plans for the future is driving me crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want to go to college?” Joohyun asked, resting a hand on top of her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that,” she took a deep breath. “It’s the pressure of </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting </span>
  </em>
  <span>into college, it’s killing me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whether Seulgi noticed she showed it or not, Joohyun knew the girl had anxiety problems. Maybe not in the context of sports but when it came to other things, like speaking in front of the class or ordering things at a restaurant, it took Seulig a little longer to get comfortable. It may not seem like it since the bear was always wearing a smile and greeting people with the utmost kindness, but Seulgi had anxiety issues deep down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she made the younger girl look her in the eyes. “You’re going to get into college, you’re a smart person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burying her face in her hands she mumbled, “No, I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to sugar coat it Hyun if anything I’m pretty average.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hated to see her girlfriend rag on herself when she was the most perfect person on the planet, “Maybe in academics, but it’s not all about academics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi just looked at her with a pained expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good at art!” Joohyun reminded her. “Those sketches and paintings you made last year were really good Seul.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess…” She blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling that her girlfriend was returning to her normal self, she peppered her face with sweet kisses. “See? You’re more than capable to get into KU. And with all that tutoring, you’re bound to become a super genius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AaaaH” Seulgi squealed as Joohyun tried to tickle her side in order to cheer her up. “Ahaha Stop!” She giggled as she tried to evade the smaller girl’s wrath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping them over as to stop Joohyun’s rampant ticking, she pinned her arms over her head and kissed her. Her grip weakening, Joohyun broke free and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Feeling Seulgi’s thigh press up against her center, she let out a weak moan. Seulgi moving to kiss down her neck, her hands went down south, inching the waistband of her sweatpants off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling her girlfriend’s hot breath against the shell of her ear, she kicked her pants off the rest of the way once they reached past her calves, leaving her in only her underwear. Seulgi moving up to press their lips together once again, Joohyun spoke against her, “Seul, I need you—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sounded so desperate but she didn’t care, she needed to feel her, she needed Seulgi. Just as the soccer player’s hands inched lower, the approaching footsteps echoing through the hallway caught both of their attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joohyun-ah? Are you home?” She heard her mom call from outside the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing the taller girl off of her in an instant and blindly searching for forgotten pants. The room was dark except for the movie that was still playing. Joohyun, having pushed the other girl a little too hard, sent Seulgi tumbling off the bed as soon as Tiffany walked in. Flicking on the lights just as Joohyun pulled her pants on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake.” Her mom said nonchalantly as her daughter was so visibly disheveled. “Is that Seulgi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hi, Ms.Bae” Seulgi shot up, her face a crimson color from the embarrassment of almost getting caught with her hand down Joohyun’s pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you,” she turned back to her daughter. “I’m expecting a guest later for dinner, did you guys already eat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I ordered something.” Joohyun ran a hand through her hair, her nerves still jumpy from what just happened. “Who’s coming over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mom had very few friends, it was very uncommon for her mom to invite people over to their house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choi Sooyoung and her wife, Yuri.” Her mom kept it short. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joohyun knew very little about Sooyoung, only that she and her mom were co-stars in a couple of dramas and that she was notoriously known for being one of the few openly gay actors in Korea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll…leave you two to it.” Her mom said before leaving and closing the door with a mischievous smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing her mom’s pitter-patter footsteps going down the stairs, she turned to Seulgi who looked mortified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She knew!” Seulgi groaned, leaning her back against the bed as she got up off the floor. “Fuck,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that big of a deal,” Joohyun rolled her eyes, looping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to her embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big deal,” she huffed, feeling Joohyun leave kisses along the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Joohyun hummed, enjoying the feeling of Seulgi’s presence alone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave kudos</p>
<p>You guys can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a><br/>Or leave me messages on <a href="https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a></p>
<p>If you want to support me or commission a story, please don't hesitate to donate to <a href="https://ko-fi.com/akuma_jpg">My ko-fi</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit me up on <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/AKUMA_jpg">My Curious Cat</a></p><p>Looking for Luvie mutuals on twt :) <a href="https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg">My Twitter</a> I'm gonna post updates on there for this story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>